Full Circle
by CougarGirl
Summary: A replacement story for the Series Finale, Friend In Need, which never should have happened. Xena and Gabrielle are back in Greece, when a stranger helps put them on course for their happy ever after. But a run in with an Amazon enemy puts Xena in a tough spot.
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELINE: Season 6, this is meant to replace Friend In Need as the Series Finale. Xena and Gabrielle are back in Greece, headed to The Amazon Village when they meet a stranger. **

**DISCLAIMER: This is an ALT first time story. (The assumption that although deeply in love, our gals have never consummated their love...until now!) Rated M. This story depicts two women in love, and includes an explicit sex scene, not to mention TONS of angst! It is a very sweet story, but ultimately leads to our two heroines finally giving in to their desires. **

**Chapter 1**

**She felt the blade slice her from neck to opposite shoulder, and the shock sent her to her knees. She turned as if in slow motion to face her death. She had fought bravely, as well as she could considering the circumstances. The bandits had taken her by surprise, and all alone it was all she could do to stay alive. Until now. Now it seemed it was over. **

**As Alana turned to face her death blow, time seemed to slow down. She could smell the sour body odor as his arm raised, sword in tow. She could hear the yell escaping his throat as he prepared his fatal strike. She wanted to raise her arm up in self defense, knowing it would do no good. But she was proud. She looked her death in the eye and waited for the final blow to send her to the next world. **

**Suddenly a shriek seared its way into her ear drums. The sound jolted time back to regular speed and she expected death to come swift. But just as the arm descended, a whirling sound flew past her ear, and without warning, her attacker's arm was thrown in the opposite direction of the body, blood spurting over Alana's face. Confused, she looked to her right to find her salvation in two piercing blue eyes. She saw the warrior's eyes follow a bird's path behind her until suddenly a round orb was caught in the warriors grasp. **

**She was exquisite. She was impossibly tall, garbed in brown leather and golden armor. Her blue eyes were piercing and her grimace was fierce. **

**Alana's time slowed again as she took in the power in front of her eyes. She had heard about her in legend. She had only dreamt about meeting her. This had to be her. The hair, the eyes, the legendary chakram...this was the Warrior Princess herself. Saving her life.**

**A grunt off to her left jolted Alana back to reality, and she turned to see another savior sending the last bandit spinning into the air after a fierce attack. The short blonde hair was flowing like a top around the fair face as the green eyes glowed in battle haze. Alana had heard about her too. Gabrielle. She was remarkable, and had a beauty that made Alana flush. By the Gods. She had been saved by two legends. **

**Alana looked around and saw that she was safe. She sighed heavily in relief and tried to catch her breath. Suddenly she felt all her wounds as she knelt at the spot that only a few seconds ago she was sure she would die. **

**"Are you alright?" A voice above her sounded like molten silk.**

**Alana looked up, sunlight obscuring her view of the speaker. All she could see was a dark silhouette, arm extended to help her up. She squinted as she took a few more breaths, then gladly took the forearm offered to her.**

**"I am now. Thanks to you," Alana did all she could to breathe out these words. As she rose the sun allowed the darkness to fall down the body before her, revealing the most powerful figure she had ever encountered. "Xena, right?" She knew she couldn't hide the admiration in her eyes.**

**Xena couldn't help but smile, knowing her reputation had preceded her. She answered as her battling bard found her way to her side, unharmed. "That's right." She tossed her head slightly to the right, toward her companion. "Gabrielle. What's going on here?"**

**Alana nodded to Gabrielle as she continued to try and regain her composure. She found she needed to continue to hold onto Xena's grasp for support. "Yeah, I've heard of you. Both of you. I can't thank you enough. I'm not usually caught this much off guard. They must have seen me leave the village and followed me here. I'd be a goner if it wasn't for you. I owe you both my life," Alana was in sincere awe of the two warriors in front of her. **

**Xena and Gabrielle glanced at each other with a passing grin and looked back at their new friend. Gabrielle saw the girl's weakness and moved to support her under her arm. "You need to rest. Come on. We have a camp set up over there. I'll dress your wounds." Gabrielle sensed the adoring gaze on her from the woman and chose to ignore it. She eased her off the road and toward the awaiting stream. She looked back and shot a quick smile at Xena who followed them through the brush. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabrielle had the girl sit on the ground and sat behind her on a log to focus on the ugly cut on her back. She blotted the cuts and brutal wounds, cleaning them for the stitching that was to come. She glanced at Xena and raised her eyebrows, insinuating that the warrior should speak.  
>Xena shook her head slightly in concession. "So. What's your name?"<br>Xena peered at the girl curiously. She wanted to know her story. What was she doing out here all alone? She wasn't a villager. Her small leather top and skirt were not unlike her own, but definitely not Amazon. The girl was small yet muscular, and her calloused hand indicated she handled a sword often. Her long dark hair was held back by a leather strap across her forehead. Her rich brown eyes sparkled, but seemed to hold many painful memories. She reminded Xena of a small Varia.  
>Alana looked over to the warrior at the other end of the fire, and bit her lip as she took a deep breath. "My name is Alana. I'm a warrior. Well, not like the two of you. But that's what I'm trying to be. Trying to do good and be as brave as the legendary Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard." She knew she sounded like a love sick puppy. She cleared her face and her throat trying to recover. She felt the tension in Gabrielle behind her and glanced at Xena across the campfire. She was embarrassed at their reaction to her obvious hero worship. "Anyway...I was at a tavern in the next town when I overheard these scum talking about how they had robbed a farm down the road of everything they had. So I snuck up on them when they were drunk and stole the sack of dinars they had. I thought I got out of town without any of them noticing. I was on my way to the farm to return the money when they jumped me." Alana felt her humility return as she remembered the last few candlemarks. "Well, I guess you know the rest."<br>Alana noticed the knowing glances exchanged between the two warriors before her. She couldn't help but notice the gleam in both their eyes.  
>'How cute," she thought. 'They are the cutest couple ever.'<br>Alana grimaced as Gabrielle sewed up the last of her wounds, and was relieved when the blonde put down the needle and declared her work done. "Thank you," she said as she replaced her leather top.  
>Alana couldn't help but warm at the compassionate gaze from her healer, who simply nodded and walked away. She watched as Gabrielle walked toward the river to clean the bandages. She looked up to see Xena admiring the same sight, only to be averted back to the fire once they had been discovered. Alana smiled to herself.<br>She looked back to ensure Gabrielle was out of earshot. "So," she nodded to Xena. "You two are truly heroes. Stories of your deeds have crossed the world. You are a legendary couple."  
>Xena barely looked up from sharpening her sword. But Alana noticed her lips twitch. "Yeah? Well that's thanks to Gabrielle. She likes to embellish in her scrolls." Alana only noticed the flushed cheeks on the Warrior Princess because she was looking for it.<br>Alana smiled inwardly and swallowed. "Yeah, well. She's pretty amazing."she saw out of the corner of her eye the Warrior Princess give her a silent death stare. She realized she was playing with fire here. She just met these two, did she really want to get on the Warrior Princess' bad side?  
>Xena eased up her evil stare as she thought about what the girl said. Truer words had never been spoken. "Yeah, she is," Xena admitted, almost dreamily. Alana blushed at the look of adoration on Xena's face. She couldn't believe that the heroic, statuesque warrior that had killed thousands and liberated just as many could be so romantically taken by a pretty blonde.<br>Gabrielle returned to the fire and sat next to Xena. Alana noticed the cute grin on both their faces. She rolled her eyes slightly and shook her head.  
>"So. What's your story? What are you doing out here alone looking for trouble?" Xena asked as she put down her sword and crossed her arms over her thigh.<br>Alana furrowed her eyebrows at the condescending tone from Xena. "I told you. I'm a warrior like you. I'm trying to, you know, do good."  
>Xena shook her head. "Well, you're gonna get yourself killed. It's not safe to be out here on your own."<br>Alana was slightly put off by the comment. "Well, pardon me. Not all of us are lucky enough to find a cute little blonde to follow us to the ends of the Earth and back."  
>Xena's mouth hung slightly open in a half grin as she couldn't believe this girl's gaul.<br>Gabrielle's mouth puckered and tweaked to the side as she tried not to smile.  
>Xena let her eyes flick over to Gabrielle as she let herself smile fully, if only or a moment. "Fair enough."<br>Gabrielle looked down at her lap and blushed. Did Xena just concede that she thought Gabrielle was cute?  
>Alana was confused at the shyness between them. Surely they were used to hearing endearing words between them. "Besides, I'm a good warrior, Xena. Not as good as you, but I was trained by one of the best. And I'm smart. I'm quick on my feet." Xena sat up a little straighter as she listened to the girl, proudly laying out her skills. "Im brave. I can and have stood up to great evil, knowing it could mean my death. And I have a good heart. I know whats right and wrong."<br>"Sometimes the line between right and wrong is blurred. It's hard to know the difference sometimes," Gabrielle spoke up. She liked the girl. But she wondered if Xena was right, and her over zealous attitude would get her or someone else killed.  
>Alana dropped her head. "I know."she swallowed hard. "I haven't had as much experience as you guys, but I think I'm on the right track."<br>"We'll that's a good start. You mentioned you were trained by one of the best. May I ask who?"  
>Alana's eyes darkened. "The same person who made me realize that fighting for Rome was a mistake."<br>Xena perked up in surprise. "Rome? You're a Roman soldier?" Xena instinctively reached down to grip the hilt of her sword.  
>Alana saw this and raised her hands up in concession. "Easy. Not any more. Lets just say I saw the error of my ways. My commander was...pure evil. She made me realize that burning villages and murdering innocents just wasn't for me."<br>Now Xena really felt sick to her stomach. "She?"  
>Alana nodded. "Yeah. My mentor was Livia, Champion of Rome." <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She spat the name out as if it left a bitter taste on her tongue. When Gabrielle snapped her head up and looked at Xena, Alana realized she had struck a nerve. "What? You know her?"  
>Xena let sad eyes move off her companion and looked at Alana. Her jaw muscles tightened. "You could say that. So, what exactly happened...with you and...Livia?"<br>Alana let her eyes pass back from Xena to Gabrielle, trying to gauge the meaning of their reaction to Livia's name. "What, is she somebody's ex?" She laughed and snorted. The look on Gabrielle's face was confusion, but Xena's was of pure annoyance. Alana realized they didn't think her joke was funny and cleared her throat. "Okay then, sore subject. Livia was an unbelievable warrior. Almost as good as you, Xena." She saw Xena's face grow blank. "She taught me well. But she was pure evil. She had no mercy for anyone, including women and children. For years I followed her from village to village, burning and pillaging. She killed for sport. She said Rome could show no mercy, so the people knew their place was in the dirt. We were to make them so afraid, they would never dare to defy Rome. At first I believed her. But the death just never stopped. The day I watched her throw a dagger in a fleeing girls back...that was the last straw. She was no older than ten." Alana watched Gabrielle cover her mouth with her hand and look at Xena. Xena's facial expression never changed. But Alana could swear she saw her eyes watering. She continued, "I had had enough. So that night I confronted her in her tent. It didn't go well. She had me stripped naked Said I had no right to wear Rome's colors. She stuck me in the stomach with her dagger and had them toss me in the river like a piece of garbage. Lucky for me I floated down river to a nearby town. Since I didn't bear any marks of Livia's army, the townsfolk took pity on me and took me to their healer. Not sure how I survived that knife wound, but I did. Once I was well enough to travel, I got as far away from Rome as I could, vowing to make up for all the terrible things I had helped Livia do. And now, here I am."  
>Xena swallowed hard and looked at her sword.<br>Alana's mind drifted back to the pain she inflicted. "My only regret is not gutting that bitch first."  
>Xena jumped to her feet in a shot. She glared down at the woman across from her, wanting to send her flying into the river on two pieces. A hand on her arm pulled her back from the brink. "Xena," Gabrielle's voice was compassionate and calming. Xena laid one more glare at the stranger and stormed off toward the river.<br>Alana was stunned and confused, almost afraid to move. "Something I said?"  
>Gabrielle sighed and sat back down. "Livia is actually Eve. Xena's daughter."<p>

By the time Xena came lumbering back to camp, Gabrielle had finished the story of Xena's pregnancy, their 25 years on ice, and Livia's transformation into Eve. Alana was dumbstruck by how much these two had truly endured. Then she felt guilty. When Xena came into view, Alana scrambled to her feet, flinching slightly at the pain in her back. "Xena, I'm so sorry. I had no idea-" Alana was cut short by Xena's hand, thrust out ordering her to stop.  
>Alana relaxed a little when she saw the warm smile in Xena's face. "It's alright. I should be sorry. Sometimes it's just hard to think that for a while she followed right in my footsteps. I don't blame you for feeling the way you did."<br>Alana's shoulders dropped when she let out a deep sigh. "Thank you. But I'm glad to hear she's changed. And that she is well."  
>Xena smiled and nodded. "Listen, I saw some smoke rising over the hillside over there. I'm just gonna go check it out. Be right back." She nodded to Gabrielle and sauntered over to Argo. With one swift movement she was on the mare's back and off like a shot.<br>Alana looked at Gabrielle and sat back down. "I can't believe she forgave me like that. I mean, I told her I wanted to kill her daughter."  
>Gabrielle chuckled to herself as she sat down. "She's not the hardened, viscous warrior everyone takes her for." Gabrielle froze for a moment in reflection. "Well, at least not all the time." The two laughed.<br>"Yeah, she seems pretty soft and gooey with you. Man, you've got her hooked," Alana smiled as she poked a stick into the fire.  
>Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows at the comment, slightly confused. "Well, we've been through a lot together. She is the best friend I could ever ask for."<br>"Friend...mmmhmm," Alana pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. "You are the envy of a lot of people, I know that. Gabrielle, the only one lucky enough to land the gorgeous Warrior Princess. Even Ares himself couldn't do that."  
>Gabrielle had turned her body to face Alana fully now. What was the girl saying? Well, she knew damned well what the girl was insinuating, but here had she gotten that idea? "What are you implying?"<br>Alana's eyes widened in shock. She shrugged and gestured meaning 'duh!'  
>Gabrielle let out a scoff. "Xena and I are not lovers."<br>Alana laughed softly and continued to poke at the fire. "Yeah, ok."  
>Gabrielle stared at her until the girl looked back up. "We're not."<br>Alana was completely shocked. She was serious. After a moment to pick her jaw up off the ground, Alana shook her head and looked at Gabrielle. "What?! You're kidding me." Gabrielle shook her head slowly. "You mean you're not-you haven't- but why?"  
>Gabrielle was getting angry and opened her mouth to speak, but Alana cut her off.<br>"I mean come on, look at her! Look at you! What is wrong with you two?"  
>Gabrielle rolled her head and was again cut off before she could speak. "I've read all your scrolls, and I mean geeze, how could anyone write about someone like that if they WEREN'T lovers? I've known you guys less than three candlemarks and it's so ridiculously obvious that you two are madly in love." Now Gabrielle was truly ticked off. But there was something behind the anger. Embarrassment? Realization? Both, she was starting to understand. Gabrielle just studdered, not really knowing what to say.<br>Alana rolled her eyes. "Have you told her you love her?"  
>Gabrielle finally found words as her face felt flushed. "Of course, we know we love each other. We're soul mates, we know this, but-" Gabrielle again found her words cut off.<br>"But have you told her you're IN love with her?" Alana asked firmly.  
>Gabrielle shook her head as she looked into her lap "but-I'm not-it's not-" every time she tried to say something, she saw Alana's eyebrows raised and her arms crossed in disbelief. "Look, it's not like that with us, ok?" Gabrielle didn't know what to say. Because the girl was right. She was desperately in love with Xena. But she didn't know what to do about it. By the Gods, she had hidden her love for Xena for years, and this girl figured it out just like that? Yes, she was slipping.<br>Alana rolled her eyes again. "Tell me this. Have either of you made a move on the other?" The weak, embarrassed glance from Gabrielle gave her her answer. "That's what I thought. Boy, for a couple of fierce warriors, you two sure are wimps."  
>Before Gabrielle could answer she was saved by the sound of approaching hooves, and Xena, sitting proudly on Argo's back, came into view.<br>"It's nothing," she called as she dismounted. "Just some villagers burning brush."  
>Gabrielle nodded at Xena and could feel herself blushing. She looked at Alana out of the corner of her eye and saw the girl's grin. Gabrielle tried to shake it off and act like nothing the girl said had affected her. But it did. Boy, did it. Now she was analyzing everything she did, wondering if Xena had picked up on it too. If she had, there was proof that Xena didn't think of her that way, because she had done nothing about it.<br>Xena removed Argo's halter and walked to the campfire. She looked down at Alana who was slightly slumped, clearly in pain. "Listen, why don't you camp here with us tonight, and tomorrow we will accompany you to this farm you're headed for. You're in no shape to defend yourself should something happen."  
>Alana looked up wearily as she rubbed her shoulder. She nodded slowly. "I think that's probably a good idea. Thank you." She looked at Gabrielle and nodded in thanks. Gabrielle simply half smiled and moved to her pack. "Xena, you wanna see if there's any fish in that stream? I'm getting hungry."<br>Xena smiled as she turned to go. "Now there's a surprise."  
>Gabrielle snapped her head toward Xena, eyes narrowed in feigned anger, but a crooked smile giving her away.<br>Alana couldn't smother her smile and shook her head slowly. 'Not in love, my ass,' she thought. She looked curiously at Xena headed to the stream. "Don't you need a fishing pole?"  
>Xena ignored her, and Alana fell in step behind her, intrigued. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They left Gabrielle at the camp and found themselves on the bank of the river. Alana crouched in the least painful position she could find and watched as Xena waded into the water. She watched in silent awe, wondering what Xena planned on doing. As they waited in silence, Xena's ear turned to the water, Alana thought about her conversation with Gabrielle. She could not for the life of her believe these two weren't lovers. The elegant way Gabrielle wrote about Xena's life, the loving way she described the warrior sounded so much like someone in love, there was just no way it was possible. They had to be. In just the short time Alana had been around them, the electricity between the two had been undeniable. She remembered how flustered Gabrielle had gotten when trying to deny it. There was no doubt in Alana's mind that these two were in love. If they hadn't admitted it yet, then well, maybe they just needed a little help. Alana smiled wickedly and formulated her plan. Suddenly she heard a splash as Xena thrust her hands into the water and pulled out a large, very squirmy fish. With one quick toss, the fish landed on the bank next to Alana, who quickly unsheathed her dagger and dispatched the fish before it could flop back into the water. She looked at Xena, sheer amazement on her face. She had to smile at the self confident grin on Xena's face. Alana just shook her head and smiled. Xena turned back and tilted her head, waiting for the next victim.  
>"So," Alana cleared her throat as she put her plan into action. "Gabrielle...she seems like a nice traveling companion."<br>Xena moved her eyes toward Alana, raising an eyebrow, but never acknowledged the girl.  
>Alana tried to hide her grin. "She's very sweet and kind. She has a soft healer's touch." She was laying it on thick. She glanced up and still saw no reaction from the warrior.<br>Xena clenched her jaw tight but made sure not to show a reaction. Who did this girl think she was? She had known Gabrielle less than a day, and she's already got the hots for her? Xena stilled her thoughts for a moment as she deftly reached through the water, fingers gripping into the large bass and tossing it to the shore.  
>Alana thought this fish landed a little closer to her than the last one and smirked as she stabbed it. "She's quite beautiful too. A smart, compassionate, beautiful warrior is hard to come by. She would be quite the catch."<br>Xena crouched her ear over the water again as she shook her head. Her blood was boiling.  
>'To think, this girl wants to make the moves on Gabrielle! As if Gabrielle would ever be interested in her. Well, she had better just watch her step or I'll tan her hide. She's not putting her filthy hands on my Gabri-' Xena swallowed hard. Her Gabrielle? What was she thinking? Gabrielle wasn't hers...well, she was, but not in that way. However, the thought of Gabrielle and Alana together, flirting, touching...even just TALKING was causing Xena's stomach to tie up into knots. Well, it was only because Xena was protective of her best friend and used to it being just the two of them.<br>Right?  
>Xena tried to gently shake the thoughts out of her head and focus on trying to catch that last fish.<br>Alana could feel the steam coming off Xena's body, and knew she was getting to her. Time to up the stakes a bit. "Xena, you two are best friends, so tell me. What's Gabrielle's "type"?" Alana didn't even have time to react to the splashing sound before she got smacked squarely in the face by a wet, slimy fish. She froze in shock as the fish dropped into her lap and slid to the ground. She looked up at Xena as stinky river water dropped off her chin.  
>The look on Xena's face was pure satisfaction. She faked an apology by scrunching up her face and covering her mouth with her hand. "Oops!"<br>Alana wiped her face with her hands and chuckled to herself. "Uh huh." It was working. Xena was warning her. Ooo, this was going to be a fun night.

Alana made a point to watch Gabrielle intently as she dressed the fish, inquiring about spices and cooking techniques. She was careful not to glance at Xena; she knew the warrior would see through her if she did.  
>Gabrielle was gracious, patiently answering all the girls curious questions. She noticed the girl was hovering a bit too closely for her liking, but she was polite enough not to do anything about it. She did find herself wishing the girl would just shut up and let her do her work. She was used to the comfortable quiet that she had with Xena.<br>Xena. Gods. Gabrielle thought back to the conversation she had previously had with Alana. She found herself sneaking a peek to see what Xena was up to. To her surprise, her eyes met Xena's peering back at her. The look in those blue eyes showed...was that anger? Before Gabrielle had a chance to process the look she was receiving, Xena's eyes darted down to the fire.  
>Alana observed all this and grunted in satisfaction as she continued her discreet assault into Gabrielle's personal bubble. "Wow, you know, I've never seen eyes the color of yours before. They're beautiful," she crooned as she leaned in closer to look.<br>Gabrielle looked back at Alana and blushed at how close she was. "Thank you. Excuse me," Gabrielle had to brush by the girl to bring the frying pan over to the fire. She had to admit she was happy when her task forced the girl to give Gabrielle her space.  
>Alana sat back against a log and tried to see Xena out of the corner of her eye. The warrior was widdling a stick rather violently. Alana decided to give the torture a break for a bit.<br>"So, you guys know my story, what are you two doing in this neck of the woods?" She asked casually. Xena shot a look of annoyance at her. "If you don't mind me asking." Alana said sarcastically.  
>Gabrielle noticed Xena's face and shook her head. "We're headed to Amazon territory. We've been away for quite a while and I want to check in on them," Gabrielle told her as she flipped the broiling fish.<br>Alana suddenly sat up straight, then flinched at the shooting pain in her back. "Amazon country? Really?"  
>Xena looked at the girl curiously. She wondered what all the excitement was about.<br>"Yeah, why?" Xena asked coarsely.  
>Alana was slightly embarrassed at her quick reaction and tried to cover. She slumped back down against the log, massaging her shoulder. "Ah, we'll, it's just, I've never been there. I'm curious is all. I heard they were all but obliterated." Alana averted her eyes from the two warriors, hoping they didn't inquire further.<br>Gabrielle looked over at Xena questioningly. Xena shook her head, instinctively knowing what Gabrielle was asking. No way did Xena want this love struck girl around Gabrielle any longer than she had to. Gabrielle tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really want the girl around either, but she did feel more comfortable leaving her with the Amazons than out here alone. Xena widened her eyes quickly again, as if yelling 'No!'  
>"There aren't many left. But it is still an amazing place. But they are very cautious about non Amazons," Gabrielle tested the waters. She looked up at Xena who gave a pleased look.<br>"Well, Xena's not an Amazon," Alana tried not to sound like a spoiled child and failed. But the truth was, she desperately wanted to accompany the two to the Amazon village. They didn't know it, but that was the real reason she was in Greece.  
>Gabrielle remained calm despite the foul look on Xena's face. "That's true, but this is Xena we're talking about. She has been a good and loyal friend to the Amazons. Not to mention she's the Queen's champion." Gabrielle smiled at Xena, pulling a sweet grin from the irritated warrior. Seems like that was enough to shake Xena a little from her foul mood. Alana was pleased at their open affection, but knew she had a long way to go.<br>Gabrielle passed out the food and settled down on a log, comfortably between Alana and Xena who were on opposite sides of the fire.  
>"So," Alana asked cautiously, "what's it like? The Amazon village?"<br>Xena flicked her eyes up at Alana but then returned to her dinner. Gabrielle could handle this one.  
>"It's beautiful. The forest is as old as time itself, the trees taller than the tallest giant, and greener than the deepest sea," the words rolled of Gabrielle's tongue like lava.<br>"That's beautiful. You are the greatest poet I've ever heard," Alana couldn't pass up that opportunity. She glanced at Xena in satisfaction.  
>Gabrielle couldn't help but blush. "It's rich in tradition and ceremony. The women there form a sisterhood, each willing to die to protect the others. They are fierce warriors and protectors, but also passionate scholars and mothers. They are a proud and noble people. I'm quite honored to be called one of them."<br>Alana had let her eyes fix on the fire as Gabrielle spoke. It sounded wonderful. It sounds like someplace she might be able to call home. If only...  
>Gabrielle sensed Alana's mood shift. She knew something in particular was of interest to the girl, but felt she was too afraid to ask. She looked over at Xena who already knew what Gabrielle was thinking.<br>Xena rolled her eyes in concession, knowing she couldn't give Gabrielle a good reason not to invite the girl along with them. She couldn't tell her it was because she was jealous...what would Gabrielle think of that?  
>Gabrielle smiled and nodded at Xena. "Alana, would you like to come along with us to the village?"<br>Alana shot her head up and immediately smiled. "Really?!"  
>Gabrielle just smiled as Alana stood up, beaming. "Thank you so much!" She stepped over and grabbed Gabrielle into a big hug, and held it for just a bit too long.<br>Gabrielle was surprised and was careful not to touch the girl's wounds.  
>Xena forced a smile, but inwardly muttered "great".<br>Alana pulled away from Gabrielle and nodded at Xena, unable to squash the huge smile on her face. She turned back to Gabrielle and put her hand on her shoulder. "Now we have time to get to know each other better," she uttered in a low voice. She waited for Gabrielle to smile and nod before she let go of her shoulder.  
>Xena rolled her eyes when she knew they weren't looking and shook her head. 'Just great.'<br>The rest of the meal was filled with Alana's thousand questions about the Amazons and what she should expect. Xena was getting very annoyed at the chatter, not to mention Alana's continuing flirtation with Gabrielle. Gabrielle was patient and entertained all of her questions as best she could.  
>As finally it seemed Alana's questions had been satiated, a calm quiet finally descended on the camp. Xena sighed heavily in relief. Alana took note of the sigh, and remembered her plan. She smiled before turning to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle," she let the name slide off her tongue in a slightly seductive manner.<br>Gabrielle winced slightly. "Yes, Alana?" She was sure to not let anything be misconstrued by her tone.  
>"Would you mind checking on my stitches? It feels like I may have pulled a few in my excitement earlier," she tried to sound pained. She wasn't sure she had pulled it off until Gabrielle answered.<br>"Sure," Gabrielle let the word draw out, glancing at Xena as she moved across the fire to Alana. She saw that Xena had had no reaction, but Gabrielle sensed that she was angry. Was Xena a bit jealous? Nah. She must be imagining it. But Gabrielle couldn't help but relish in the possibility that maybe, just maybe Xena was jealous.  
>Gabrielle had reservations about flirting with the girl. She certainly didn't want to encourage Alana. However she found that when she laughed a little too hard at one of Alana's jokes or blushed at one of the girls many compliments, the anger and annoyance radiating from the quiet warrior was increasing. She didn't know why, but this prompted Gabrielle to continue. Good. Make Xena jealous. Then maybe she'll make a move.<br>It wasn't until Alana moved closer to Gabrielle to "check out her arm jewelry" that Xena finally had had enough. "You know we really should get some shut eye. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." She didn't even realize the harsh way it escaped her throat. Alana and Gabrielle both looked up, both pleased at the effect they were having on Xena. They glanced at each other and moved apart. Gabrielle could hear Xena cursing to herself about one petty thing or another as she violently settled into her bedroll. Gabrielle quietly and innocently settled in to her own. She smiled contentedly. This was an interesting development.  
>Alana tried to hide the grin on her face as she laid down on the blanket that Gabrielle had given her. She sighed deeply and got comfortable. What had started out as the day she would die at the hands of a common bandit had taken quite an interesting turn. She met two legends who just so happened to be her ticket into the Amazon Village. Now she had to figure out what he was going to do when she got there. What would she do if the very reason she had travelled so far wasn't waiting for her at that village? More importantly, what would she do if it was? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts so she could get some much needed rest. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Xena woke up in much the same mood as she had gone to sleep. She was most definitely not looking forward to a full day of watching young Alana croon over Gabrielle. And Gabrielle certainly was not doing anything to discourage her.  
>As the three broke down camp, Gabrielle could feel the tension that apparently hadn't disappeared during the night. She could sense Xena's anger, but what right did she have to be angry? She didn't own her. She certainly hasn't claimed her as her lover. What did Xena care if a good looking warrior took interest in Gabrielle? If anything Gabrielle should be mad at Xena for acting like such a child. She watched as Xena threw things around the camp in a huff and felt her own anger growing.<br>Alana remained silent, watching the awkward morning unfold. Her plan was working, alright. She turned to walk down to the river to freshen up a bit.  
>"Gabrielle where did you put Argo's tack?!" Xena grunted angrily. She was tossing things out of the saddlebag and looking under her pack.<br>Gabrielle sighed out heavily. "Me? I didn't do anything with it. She's your horse!"  
>Xena shook her head angrily as she moved her arms wildly. "I put it right here by the saddlebags like I ALWAYS do. The only explanation is that YOU moved it somewhere, unless you think it just up and walked away!"<br>Gabrielle smiled sarcastically and put one hand on her hip. "I don't know Xena. Maybe Pegasus came down and said 'hey, I could use a new halter' and made off with it in the night." She knew her sarcastic tone would set Xena off.  
>Xena's eyes narrowed into her infamous Warrior Princess glare and she rose up to her full height. "That's not funny. Just tell me where you put it so we can get going."<br>Gabrielle raised her arms up in disbelief. "I TOLD you Xena, I didn't touch it! What is your problem, anyway? Did you sleep on a stone?"  
>Xena now put both her hands on her hips and faced Gabrielle fully. "My problem? I'll tell you what my problem is. You!"<br>Gabrielle mimicked Xena's stance and tried to make herself look taller. "Me? What did I do?!"  
>Their voices were raising with every exchange. "You're constantly moving stuff around so I can never find them when I'm looking for them!"<br>"We'll, excuse me if I don't like your STUFF scattered around camp so I'm constantly TRIPPING over them! If you left things orderly it wouldn't be a PROBLEM!" Gabrielle had reached her boiling point. Just who did Xena think she was?  
>"Well if you weren't such a clutz and would watch where you were going, you wouldn't TRIP over things!"<br>Gabrielle rolled her head and took a step toward Xena. "Pardon me, miss perfect, I just don't see the point of living like we're in a soldier's barracks!"  
>Xena countered by taking a step toward Gabrielle. They were now face to face, Xena glowering down at the bard's angry gaze. Even in the midst of a heated argument Xena felt her breath catch at the closeness of the woman's glowing green eyes and soft lips.<br>"We'll I don't see the point of moving things around a million times until suddenly they can't be found!"  
>Suddenly both women were spouting off arguments and insults in a loud flurry, neither hearing a word from the others' mouth. A loud yell cut them off.<br>"HEEEEYYYYY!" Alana had been drawn back from the river by a furious rash of yelling, to find Xena and Gabrielle at each others throats. "Is everything all right here?"  
>Xena broke her death stare off Gabrielle to look at Alana. She looked down to see Argo's halter and reigns hanging from the girls grasp.<br>Gabrielle looked and saw the same sight. She put her tongue in her cheek and a hand back on her hip. She looked at Xena in satisfaction.  
>Alana saw they were looking at the halter and held it up for Xena. "Are you looking for this? I noticed last night that it was looking a little drab, so I buffed it up for you and applied some oil. I had it down by the river to dry in the sun." Xena stood staring at the girl, determined not to look at Gabrielle. Alana looked back and forth between the two women, expecting a reply. When she got none she said, "I'm sorry?"<br>Xena flashed an insincere smile and grabbed the halter roughly out of her hand. The muttered thanks was barely audible. She stalked off, careful not to look Gabrielle in the eye.  
>Gabrielle stared after Xena, shaking her head incredulously. "Alana," she said, very sweetly. She spoke loud enough to ensure Xena heard her. "Come sit down so I can take a look at your wound."<br>Alana gave one more glance at Xena before she followed Gabrielle away. 

Xena and Gabrielle waited awkwardly on the road as Alana returned the sack of dinars to the farmers as she had intended. Xena sat atop Argo with her famously stoic facial expression while Gabrielle stood, weight on one foot, arms crossed. Xena was getting impatient. "Gods, could she hurry up!" Xena said softly yet angrily.  
>Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Will you just relax? We've only been here a few moments."<br>Xena whipped her head toward her irritated blonde. "In case you've missed it, your new little friend has set us back a whole day. I don't appreciate having to take on extra baggage."  
>Gabrielle had gotten the eye rolling thing down to a science. "Xena, we've had traveling companions before, what's the difference?! Besides, you're the one who said she could stay with us."<br>"I'm sure you've been so busy enjoying her sucking up to you, you haven't noticed how extremely ANNOYING she is." Xena was getting animated with her arm movements. Gabrielle scoffed. "Not to mention the fact that she ate all our food, slowed us down a whole day, used my good blanket without asking and did I mention how annoying she is? Plus I don't trust her. She's hiding something. "  
>"Xena, I gave her your blanket, she is not sucking up to me, and why don't you trust her? You're acting like a child!"<br>Xena leaned down, trying to get into Gabrielle's face. "Course you did! You gave her my blanket, gave her the best sleeping spot by the fire, and took extra special care of her wounds! The girl pays the slightest bit of attention to you and you're falling all over yourself!"  
>Gabrielle laughed. "Xena you're being ridiculous!"<br>"Am I? 'Oh, Gabrielle, you're the greatest poet I've ever heard! Blaaaahh!'" Xena mocked Alana sarcastically.  
>Gabrielle was at her boiling point. But there was something else she was feeling. Arousal. How could a heated argument like this turn her on?! She put her hand on her hip and tried to ignore the flush that enveloped her face. "So what? Is it so hard for you to believe that I'm that good? So she enjoys my company, why is that so surprising to you?"<br>Xena's voiced dropped in volume but not in urgency. "It's not your COMPANY she's after, Gabrielle!"  
>Xena could not believe how oblivious Gabrielle was. She was so sweet and unassuming, the thought that Alana was coming onto her probably never crossed her mind. Ah sweet Gabrielle. Wait! What was she thinking? They were angry at each other, not to mention in the middle of an argument.<br>Gabrielle was hurt. Did Xena think that Gabrielle wasn't worth Alana's affections? Suddenly it became clear. Xena was jealous. But not for the reason Gabrielle wanted her to be. "Now I get it." Gabrielle laughed and Xena shook her head in confusion. "Now I understand. You're jealous."  
>Xena's eyes widened. Did Gabrielle figure it out? Xena felt her face flush. "No, I'm not. " It was a quiet gasp.<br>Gabrielle nodded her head in absolute confidence. "Yes. You are jealous. You are so used to being the center of attention, so used to being the one everyone falls over themselves for, you just can't stand the fact that it's me for once!" Xena was relieved for a moment, then instantly regretful that Gabrielle thought Xena felt that way. She started shaking her head no. Gabrielle continued. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that maybe somebody sees MY worth? Finds ME attractive?"  
>Xena thought she could hear her heart shatter into pieces when Gabrielle said this. Xena DID think Gabrielle deserved that. She already had it. Xena felt that way. Xena knew her worth. Xena found her attractive. She struggled to find her words as she saw Gabrielle's head shaking in anger. Just as Xena was about to speak she was interrupted.<br>Alana walked up at just the right time. She planned it that way. "All set. Ready to move on? I can't wait to get to Amazon Territory."  
>Xena looked at Gabrielle out of the corner of her eye and her heart broke. She nodded at Alana and forced a smile. Gabrielle hung her head down and turned away. She turned back to Alana and motioned her to follow. They solemnly started their trek to the Amazon village.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Xena stewed atop Argo, wishing Alana would simply disappear. She wanted to set things right with Gabrielle, but couldn't very well do that with the girl attached to Gabrielle's hip. She watched them walking together, laughing and chatting. Xena's belly was burning with jealousy and still a bit of anger. She tried to look away but her eyes kept being drawn back to them; gesturing as they talked, throwing their heads back in laughter, Gabrielle placing a hand on Alana's arm...Xena wanted to break that arm. 

Gabrielle had gotten over most of what happened. Oh, she was still mad, and by the Gods Xena was acting like a child. But she knew the warrior had trouble communicating and often times her emotions spewed out of her like venom. She still didn't deserve to be treated that way and fully expected Xena to apologize. She should. She had hurt Gabrielle, and no matter the reason for it, she should say she's sorry. 

Alana was glad she had both the women thinking about each other, she just hoped she hadn't pushed them too far. Truth was, she had more important things to think about. They were nearing the Amazon village. What if she was there? What would her reaction be? Would Alana be called a coward and beaten senseless? Would she be put to death? Would they torture her? Or would she be received as the way she hoped she would. As a savior. As a friend. Maybe as one of them.

Xena didn't even sense it. She didn't have a clue. This was a woman that could catch arrows and crossbow bolts out of thin air. But she was so distracted by the scene of her beloved flirting with another that her battle sense failed her. The strike to her head was enough to render her senseless. At least for long enough to be thrown from Argo's back. When she hit the ground head first, all action moved in slow motion. She swore she could hear Gabrielle's voice tear a hole through the silence with her name. She was so senseless though that she couldn't do anything about the heavy metal restraints being applied to her hands and feet. She blinked heavily, trying to recover a semblance of the Warrior Princess. Just when she thought she might get there, she was struck again and all turned black. 

Gabrielle only heard the thunk of something heavy behind her. Only when she looked back did she realize that the thunk was Xena's body hitting the ground. She felt herself scream Xena's name, and then four soldiers appeared between her and her soulmate. She immediately reached for her sais, prepared to fight her way through Tartarus to get to Xena if she had to. She heard Alana unsheathe her sword next to her and the battle ensued. She tried to focus on the swords thrust at her but kept Xena's limp body in her peripheral vision. She had only seen her Warrior Princess such a crumpled mess once before. It was the time she died. Gabrielle felt her heart race and rushed to dispatch the rude warriors that stood in her way. As skilled of warriors as both her and Alana were, more soldiers appeared between them and Xena. Gabrielle fought fiercely, but in the corner of her eye she saw a chained Xena thrown onto the back of a horse, which quickly flew by her and Alana and down the road. Gabrielle's eyes turned black with rage and she quickly turned up the heat on the remaining two soldiers in her way. To hell with mercy. She flipped her sais and got rid of them quickly.

Alana was shocked at the sudden turn of events, but the rush of blood to her head quickly took over her senses. Battle! She ignored the stinging in her back as her twisting body pulled at the stitches. She saw the horse fly by with Xena's body slung across it and suddenly felt a sense of urgency. When she killed the last soldier in front of her, she turned to see Gabrielle finishing off her last competitor. The fear shone brightly through Gabrielle's eyes, and Alana knew that she was worried about Xena's well being.

"What the Tartarus just happened?!" Alana exclaimed.  
>Gabrielle ran a few steps down the road, realizing the futility, knowing she had to have a plan. She felt a tickling sensation on her cheek and rubbed her hand down her face. When she pulled it back her hand was covered with blood. Only then did he feel the pain of the large gash by her eye. She couldn't worry about that now. She shoved her sais back into her boots and violently thrust her fingers through her hair. "Follow them long enough to find out where they're headed. Don't let them see you. I'm going to the Amazon village to get help. We'll meet you back here." She had lapsed into Queen mode. If she didn't, she would break down into a puddle of despair.<br>Alana didn't even hesitate. She did what Gabrielle asked without even flinching. She barely registered that she followed Gabrielle's orders more quickly and confidently than she ever had followed Livia's. She grabbed the reins of a horse who's previous owner had met death at the end of Alana's sword and set off down the road. Gabrielle let out a scream of frustration and threw herself on top of Argo. A loud "hay-yah!" And a sharp jab to the mare's ribs sent them both hurdling toward the Amazon village. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alana could sense it. She knew she was getting close to the place they had taken Xena. She had no idea what to expect. But she knew whoever took Xena must be someone to respect. She dismounted and tied the horse up. She crept away from the road and through the forest. She came to a crest with a view of a large camp and crouched out of view. The army wasn't impressive by any means. There were no more than fifty men, and they looked more like hired mercenaries than an assembled army. Alana shook her head, trying to figure out how this group of half hazard warriors had taken the Warrior Princess. Then she realized. It was because she was distracted...Alana cursed herself and her stupid antics. 

Gabrielle's thoughts were swirling. What happened!? What if she was dead? Again! What if she couldn't save her? What of she lost her?  
>Gabrielle shook her head and gripped Argo's reins tightly as she galloped faster than she was comfortable with toward her Amazon friends. <p>

Xena regained consciousness slowly, as sound first and then sensations crept back into reality. She felt the cold iron around her wrists and ankles, and flexed in response. She heard quiet chuckling and her hackles rose.  
>"What's wrong, Warrior Princess?" the voice paused to snicker. "Surprised that someone was able to take you off guard?! Can't believe that someone may have beaten you?!"<br>Xena focuses on that voice...who was it?! She couldn't figure it out. She was having trouble concentrating on anything with the pounding in her head. Did it really matter? She was in no shape to save herself. She realized her survival rest in Gabrielle's hands. And strangely, she felt a warm comfort in that. 

Gabrielle halted just short of the Amazon border, knowing that blazing into Amazon territory would only get her an arrow in her chest; Queen or not.  
>She still stalked hastily across the border, begging for the attention she knew was sure to come. She didn't get far when she heard the familiar bird call in a tree above her. She clasped her hands above her head as a half dozen Amazon warriors descended around her.<br>"Queen Gabrielle!" A friendly voice called as the tall warrior lifted her feathered mask off her face.  
>Gabrielle recognized Bargas immediately. Gabrielle wrapped her forearm around the other woman's in greeting and nodded. "Please take me to Clauda quickly. I need your help."<p>

This time when Xena regained consciousness she was able to bring her eyes into focus. She was chained with her hands behind her back and to a heavy metal pole, sprawled out on the floor of a military tent. She cringed at the pounding still in her head, but noticed that it wasn't nearly as pronounced as the last time she was awake. Her unique healing abilities were already working their magic. She pulled at the chains around her wrists and was frustrated to find that they had been double reinforced. There was no getting out of them with brute force, not even hers. She looked around the tent, trying to locate a clue as to who exactly had taken her prisoner. She heard canvas shift as booted legs sauntered in behind her.  
>"Well, look who's awake!" The figure walked into Xena's line of sight as her eyes narrowed and she glowered at him. "Xena. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he cooed as he crouched in front of her.<br>"I wish I could say the same,"she rasped.  
>His laughter irritated her eardrums. "Yes, you do seem to be a little uncomfortable. But don't worry. It'll be all over soon enough. Course, it's only gonna get worse before it gets better."<br>Xena glared across at the man, trying to figure out who he has and what he wanted. He looked vaguely familiar but couldn't place him. He had dirty blonde hair, cut short around his head. His chocolate eyes held a bitterness, and yet a familiarity. "What do you want from me?"  
>"Your suffering, of course. Followed by your death," he spat.<br>Xena raised an eyebrow. "Been there, done that. It didn't stick," she said as she smiled. Her cheek stung as he answered with a hard back handed slap across her face. She slowly turned back to him as blood trickled from her lip.  
>"Well this time it will stick. I am going to make you pay dearly for what you have done!"<br>Xena gave her best glare. "Do tell. Which of my many misgivings will I be paying for this time?"  
>"Do I remind you of someone, Xena? My name is Darnon. I was just a lad when you swept through and destroyed my life," he let his words spew like venom. Xena looked at him confused, clearly needing a bit more information. He smiled evilly. "What, still can't figure out who I am? Look into my eyes, Xena. See someone from your past in there?" Xena didn't respond. She just stared back at him. "The first time I heard your name I was only three. It was outside the village of the Northern Amazons. The day you betrayed and killed my mother. Cyane." <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alana waited impatiently for Gabrielle to arrive, pacing back and forth and biting her nails. Finally she heard hooves thundering down the road in her direction. Her breath caught as she saw an army of horses approaching, riders wearing frightening feathered masks. Gabrielle led the charge of Amazons, that must be numbering near a hundred. Her heart nearly leapt from her throat at the impressive sight. It was no wonder Amazons had a reputation as they did. Apparently news of their tiny numbers was exaggerated. As the horses slowed to a stop in front of her, Alana found herself looking from Amazon to Amazon, but with those masks she couldn't see anyone's faces.  
>Gabrielle pulled up Argo right in front of Alana, with Clauda on one side and Varia on the other. "Alana. What did you find out?" She asked as she dropped down off the war horse.<br>Alana hesitated as the two Amazons on either side of Gabrielle lifted their masks. Neither of them were her, but she felt her heart beat faster as the two fierce women stared down at her. Both women appeared very strong, and Alana saw the taller one look her up and down. Alana swallowed hard. "They took her to a camp about a half candlemark on horseback down the road. I saw about fifty men. Didn't look very organized."  
>"Darnon," Clauda stated. When both women turned at her statement she continued. "He has been trying to take some of our land, claiming he had rights to it. We've given him warning but he keeps threatening. He's been camped at the border trying to get the courage up to attack. We've been keeping an eye on him but he hasn't seemed like much of a threat."<br>Gabrielle shook her head in confusion. "Why does he think he can lay claim to Amazon land? And what could he possibly want with Xena?"  
>Clauda looked at Varia and then down at Gabrielle. "Darnon is Cyane's son."<br>Gabrielle's eyes grew wide. "Original Cyane, as in Queen of the Northern Amazons, Cyane?"  
>Alana didn't know what this meant. "I don't get it."<br>Varia held a fierce look on her face and revealed why she really didn't like Xena much at the beginning. "Xena killed her. Xena killed Darnon's mother, Queen of the Amazons."

Suddenly Xena realized why he looked so familiar. He had his mother's eyes. She also realized the gravity of the situation she was in. She thought back to how she had befriended Cyane, only to allow Alti to seduce Xena into betraying her. It was a mistake Xena took years to regret, a mistake she thought she had made up for when she helped Cyane and her people cross over into the land of the dead. Now it seemed it was a mistake she could never outrun.  
>"I made peace with your mother a long time ago, Darnon," Xena tried to explain only to get back handed again.<br>"Don't patronize me. How would you make peace with someone who's friendship you betrayed with murder? You expect me to believe that somehow she came to you on a dream and forgave you?"  
>Xena spat out blood and took a deep breath. "It's difficult to explain."<br>"Try me," Darnon spewed.  
>Xena took a deep breath. "Some time ago I traveled to the Amazon spirit world looking for a friend. What I found was your mother and many of her tribe unable to cross over into the land of the dead. An evil shamaness had placed a curse, keeping them in a wasteland between worlds. I...corrected the situation."<br>Darnon tipped his head back and laughed spitefully. "Do you really expect me to believe that rubbish?"  
>Xena pulled uncomfortably at her restraints. "No, I don't. But it is the truth."<br>Darnon crouched in front of Xena, picking up her chin with the blade of a sharp dagger. "You're pathetic. Even if it was true, it wouldn't change things. You took my mother from me. She was all I had. They cast me out of the village, the only home I knew. I grew up a pauper, working for a blacksmith in some run down village. All the while dreaming of this very moment, where I could avenge the death of the only person who ever meant something to me. I must say, it was quite a surprise hearing you were here after all this time. I had only intended on taking back a piece of what is rightfully mine, even if I had to destroy those annoying Amazons. But now, I'll not only claim my birthright, I will repay a debt long overdue." 

"The girl's right. There aren't many of them and they are just a rabble of mercenaries and thieves. It shouldn't take much to get her out of there. It's time to get this annoyance out of our hair anyway," Clauda told Gabrielle.  
>"If she's still alive. If he's Cyane's son there's no doubt he wants to punish Xena for her death. We have to get to her before its too late," Gabrielle was starting to lose hope.<br>"Fifty untrained soldiers against a hundred Amazons? I say we ride in there and destroy everything in sight," Varia piped in.  
>Gabrielle couldn't help but grow bitter at Varia's words, remembering the woman's betrayal during the battle of Helicon. She also remembered how she had stripped Varia of queenhood permanently and given it to Clauda before she left. "We can't risk Xena's life by just charging in there. He could kill her before we had a chance to get to her."<br>Varia clenched her jaw at Gabrielle's tone, a stinging reminder of a low point in Varia's life.  
>Clauda nodded. "Gabrielle's right. We leave the horses here and do what we do best. They won't know what hit them." <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Xena kept struggling against her restraints, but they were simply too strong. She slumped in futility, running her tongue across her parched lips.  
>Just then two men burst into the room and started to unhook Xena's chains from behind the pole. Darnon stepped in front of Xena holding what she realized was a whip. "It's time for your judgement, Xena. I intend for your death to be long and painful. And I can't wait to be the one to administer your punishment," he grinned as he twirled the whip in his hands.<br>With a hard jerk, the men pulled Xena out of the tent and dragged her to the center of camp. The men all gathered around to the wooden stalks where Xena was violently strung up. Between the powerful blows to her head and the strength of her bonds, there was nothing she could do to stop this. She needed Gabrielle. She thought back to the events of the day, wishing she could have that stupid argument back. It all stemmed from Xena being too much of a coward to admit her feelings. Now she might never have a chance.

Gabrielle, Alana, and the Amazons crept through the forest silently, coming to the clearing where Darnon's camp was set up. Alana looked up into the trees and saw the dozens of warriors perched silently, awaiting the order to attack. She smiled and shook her head, marveling at how amazingly quiet they were. Not a single twig broke.  
>Gabrielle scanned the camp, taking note of what she saw. Alana's assessment has been correct. This was a rabble, but still she knew they had Xena captive. One sword at Xena's throat would be enough to stop the entire Amazon army, as far as she was concerned. There was no sign of Xena, but Gabrielle noticed a noisy crowd gathering behind a large tent at the far side of the camp. She looked at Clauda who nodded. Clauda used silent hand signals to send her archers silently through the trees around the camp. Gabrielle. Alana, Clauda and Varia all crept forward into the camp. The four led the Amazons forward, spreading out as they advanced. The hollering from the men grew louder as they approached the large military tent. Gabrielle took the right side with Clauda, while Varia and Alana went to the left. Gabrielle lost her breath as she peered over a wagon. Xena was on her knees, arms stretched out in either direction with heavy chains. The men were gathered around in a semicircle, yelling and cheering for her suffering. Behind Xena was a tall man in black armor, pacing slowly. When Gabrielle saw the whip in his hand, she started to panic.<br>"No," she gasped. She looked behind her to the trees, but could not find the Amazon archers. "The archers..."  
>Clauda shook her head. "They're not in position yet."<br>Gabrielle watched as the man, whom she assumed was Darnon, set his feet and ready the whip. At once her senses were lost. With one more whispered, "No," she threw herself from her hiding spot and sprinted toward Xena. She pulled her sais from her boots as she yelled unintelligibly.  
>Clauda had no time to stop Gabrielle before she was gone. She cried out for her but it was too late. Gabrielle was to the side and slightly behind Darnon, so he didn't see her coming, but several of his men did. The stepped between Gabrielle and her target, blocking her from throwing her sais at him. They hadn't even drawn their swords before they both fell, sais thrown so hard they were buried into their chests up to the hilts. Darnon's arm calked back, the whip about to descend.<br>Clauda knew Gabrielle was a few seconds away from getting herself killed, and had to make her move. "Amazons, attack!" She screamed as the tribe emerges, surprising the men.  
>Darnon heard the battle cry as his arm was descending, whip flicking from behind him toward Xena's back. He didn't have time to think about what was happening as vengeance took him over, anticipating the whip lashing his revenge forward. <p>

Xena didn't see Gabrielle, but sensed her. Then she heard two distinct thumps of soldiers bodies hitting the ground. She knew she would come for her. The sound of an Amazon war cry met her ears, and Xena knew her bard had come through for her. But then she heard Gabrielle scream her name, so close. She turned her head to see a panicked Gabrielle throw herself on top of Xena's back just as the whip cracked. All moved in slow motion as Xena felt Gabrielle cry out in pain as her body ricocheted off Xena's back, clinging to her shoulders to hang on.  
>"Gabrielle! No!" Xena knew what had happened. Gabrielle had taken the brunt of the blow that was meant for her. Xena could feel the weight of Gabrielle's body on her back, as she slumped in shock from the pain.<br>Darnon looked at the crumpled blonde in front of him in dismay. She had blocked his whip from its intended target. He looked over at the line of charging Amazons and raged. Someone would feel his wrath, and if it wasn't Xena, then it would be the stupid girl who stopped him from seeking vengeance. With a guttural cry, he pulled the whip back and once again let it fly onto the woman's back. He saw her flesh tear in another line and smiled in satisfaction.  
>When Xena heard the second crack of the whip she felt sick, and this time when she felt Gabrielle's body reverberate off her own, there was no cry of pain. This time Gabrielle had no grip to Xena's shoulders, and Xena felt Gabrielle's body slide down her own and onto the ground. "Gabrielle!" Xena's voice was hoarse, and she knew Gabrielle was unconscious.<br>Before Darnon could release a third strike, he was tackled by Clauda, who tumbled back to her feet as he lay face down in the dirt. He rose up with a growl and drew his sword. While Clauda engaged Darnon, Alana and Varia ran over and grabbed Gabrielle as she slid off Xena. They laid her down carefully, then Varia got up and struck the chains that held Xena's arms.  
>A battle swarmed around them, but the sight of the Amazons charging their line had taken Darnon's men by surprise, and it wasn't much of a fight. After Varia cut Xena free, she turned to stand with Clauda against Darnon. Swords clashed and battle cries rang out.<br>Xena dragged herself over and clasped Gabrielle's hand. "Gabrielle?" Xena looked at Gabrielle's face and saw she was passed out from the pain.  
>Xena turned and saw Clauda knock the sword out of Darnon's hand and Varia kick his legs out from under him. Clauda turned the sword in her hand and put two hands on the hilt. She walked up to the fallen Darnon and raised the sword above her head. She cried out and started the sword downward.<br>"No!" Xena yelled. When she saw she had stopped Clauda's sword, Xena gently laid Gabrielle's head down and walked over to the cowering Darnon. She looked down at him and shook her head. "Let this madness go, Darnon. Your mother wouldn't want this. I told you I made my peace with her and I meant it. I won't ruin that by killing her son without trying to make peace with him too. Leave this place before you smear her name any more than you already have. She deserves more than that. I only wish I had realized that sooner." Xena sighed and turned around to return to Gabrielle. As she did, Darnon reached into his boot and extracted a dagger. He scrambled to his feet and cried out as he raised the dagger, poised to thrust it into Xena's back. Before his strike fell, a sword poked through his chest, freezing the man in place. Xena turned around to see the sword pulled out and Darnon's body slide to the ground, dead. Behind him stood Clauda, Amazon grimace on her face. Xena nodded to her before returning to Gabrielle's side. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Xena waited in the Queen's tent as Gabrielle soaked in a medicine bath. Xena's head wounds were already healing, and her headache was almost gone. She found herself pacing and wringing her hands impatiently. By the Gods, what had Gabrielle done? Why had she jumped in front of the whip like that?! Please, was she really that surprised? Gabrielle had sacrificed herself for Xena countless times before. This had been no different. Even after Xena had treated her so badly, her bard would still die to protect her. If Xena hadn't been so blinded by jealousy this never would have happened. What if Gabrielle had feelings for Alana? She had the right to be happy, didn't she? Xena groaned as she thought about Gabrielle and Alana together. No. She couldn't handle that. It would destroy her. She only had one choice. She had to lay her feelings out for Gabrielle. She would either reciprocate, or Xena would leave her be with Alana. Either way she had to tell the bard how in love with her she was. Xena sat on the bed as fear enveloped her heart.  
>When Gabrielle was led into the tent by the healer, Reena, Xena's heart caught in her throat. She was clutching a sheet around the front of her chest that hung off her back as not to irritate her wounds. She walked stiffly, relying heavily on the assistance of the healer at her arm. Xena hopped up immediately and took Gabrielle's other arm. She led her to the bed and gingerly helped her sit. "Are you alright?" Xena asked softly as she held tight to Gabrielle's hand.<br>Her hair was still wet and clung a bit to her forehead. She half smiled as she looked up at Xena and nodded. Reena held up a small jar of white paste. "This needs to be applied twice a day to the entire wound. Turn around and ill apply some now," the old woman's voice was soft but leathery.  
>Xena reached up and snatched the jar from the woman's hand. "It's alright, I'll do it. You can leave now, thank you."<br>The woman looked at Gabrielle who nodded and mouthed her own thank you. Reena bowed to her queen and quietly left the tent.  
>Xena smiled sheepishly at her friend who was clearly in pain. She placed a comforting hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, then moved around behind her. She sighed deeply as she looked at the long ugly wounds on her beloved's back.<br>Gabrielle heard the sigh and immediately knew what Xena was thinking. She flinched a bit at the coldness as Xena began applying the salve. "Stop blaming yourself, Xena. You know I would die for you. Just as you would for me." Gabrielle couldn't help but grin at Xena's smile she could picture in her mind.  
>Xena did smile, but it was fleeting. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like seeing the consequences of that."<br>There was a short awkward silence until both women tried to speak at the same time. They both laughed slightly until Gabrielle winced at the pain. Xena sucked her breath in between her teeth in sympathy.  
>"Gabrielle. I'm sorry," she said sincerely.<br>Gabrielle smothered a grin. "For what?" She implored, sarcastic in tone.  
>Xena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry I called you a clutz."<br>Gabrielle tipped her head slightly. "And?"  
>Xena raised an eyebrow but continued to gently apply the salve to Gabrielle's back. "I'm sorry I accused you of taking Argo's halter," Xena pursed her lips, wondering if Gabrielle would accept that answer.<br>Gabrielle smiled fully now at the apparent power she held over the warrior princess. She wanted more, and tonight she felt like she could get it. "And?"  
>Xena knew she had to lay it on the line now. "I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled child who's not willing to share her toys," she was laughing as she finished, and saw Gabrielle's shoulders bouncing in her own chuckles. Gabrielle felt her skin prickle as Xena continued to stroke the salve onto her burning wounds.<br>Another awkward silence, but this time Gabrielle broke it. "Xena, there's nothing going on between me and Alana."  
>Xena swallowed as she realized that this conversation needed to happen. She moved around the front of Gabrielle to address the wound on the side of her face. A bolt shot through her body as they made eye contact. Xena looked at the wound and squinted. "Well, it doesn't surprise me that she is drawn to you." Xena gently held the side of Gabrielle's head as her other hand reached up to apply the salve to Gabrielle's wound. "I think it's hard for anyone to be around you for long and not fall in love with you." Realizing what she just said, Xena looked at those green orbs to judge their response. Her breath caught as their eyes locked. Gabrielle was returning the gaze and held it. Those eyes, the beauty of their design and uniqueness of color threatened to slay Xena on the spot. Their faces were inches apart, so close that Xena could feel the bard's breath tickling her chin. Xena swallowed and tore her gaze away before she lost herself in Gabrielle's eyes. She continued before she lost her nerve. "I dunno, I guess maybe I was a little jealous. You're worthy of her affections, Gabrielle, I just...I guess I just think you're too good for her." Xena flicked her eyes briefly at Gabrielle but quickly back to her task. "I think that you're too good for almost everybody."<br>Xena's honesty hit Gabrielle in the heart like a spear. She felt her face flush at Xena's admission, and would have fallen over if she had been standing. She felt her mouth go dry as she worked up her response to this beautiful statement that she knew came directly from Xena's heart.  
>"I don't care about almost everybody, Xena. There's only one I want." Gabrielle was sure to have her eyes waiting as Xena slowly took her eyes off the task that had long since been completed. Their eyes locked and the electricity flew between the two and nearly ignited the tent in a blaze of passion. Gabrielle felt as though her body had caught on fire, and all memory of wounds and pain was gone. She broke their gaze only to glance at Xena's lips. They looked like two soft pillows, beckoning Gabrielle like sirens on the sea. Xena's heart was in her throat, threatening to burst out to freedom with every beat. She saw Gabrielle look at her lips, and unconsciously licked them. Xena let the thumb of her right hand wander away from the wound her index finger had been tending. She let it graze over Gabrielle's lower lip agonizingly slow, watching it as it passed over the tender skin she ached for.<br>As Xena's thumb passed over her lip, Gabrielle's eyes clamped shut as the desire washed over her. She forced them back open with a ragged breath as she reached up to gently hold Xena's wrist.  
>If Xena had wanted to stop herself it would have been impossible. But when she saw the desire in Gabrielle's eyes she knew she didn't have to. As her thumb fell away from the soft lip, Xena leaned in and closed the short distance between the two. Their lips met gently and softly, but the explosion of electricity between the two felt like the crashing of titans in both their cores. Xena let her lips softly slide along Gabrielle's, the silkiness searing into her brain like hot coals. Gabrielle was lost in sensations as her very essence melded with Xena's. She felt Xena gently pull out of the kiss, and opened her eyes to meet those icy blue orbs. Their eyes danced over the others' face, searching for the answers to unasked questions. As eyes met again, all the questions were answered in an instance. They were in love. They were meant to be lovers. Both were diving head first into a long awaited pool of passion and desire. Xena submitted to the pull and leaned back in to recapture Gabrielle's lips.<br>Their lips had barely met when a voice pierced into their ears. "Xena?! Clauda wants to-" Alana burst into the tent and immediately wished she could crawl under a rock. All the work she had done and she ruined it in one motion. She cursed herself as she turned to go but realized it was too late. As Xena pulled back and turned her face to her, Alana wanted to die. Seeing the look on Xena's face, she just might.  
>Xena's blood boiled as she turned to face the cause of disruption of her first real moment of passion with Gabrielle. "I REALLY don't like you," she growled.<br>Alana looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just, Queen Clauda wants to see you, Xena."  
>"Too bad," Xena spat as she dropped her hands from Gabrielle's face, only to have the one Gabrielle had clung to caught in a tender clasp.<br>"It's okay, Xena. Go," Gabrielle said gently. She shook her head and smiled when Xena's expression told her she didn't want to go. "She's the queen of the amazons, you can't say no." She smiled and shook Xena's hand back and forth. "It's okay. Ill be here when you get back."  
>Xena relented and half smiled. "Alright." She gave her sexiest smile before turning to the door. The smile immediately turned to her best warrior glare as she bore holes in Alana as she passed her and out the door.<br>Alana tried to shrink into her leathers as Xena blew by her and out the door. Alana raised her eyes up to Gabrielle and raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.  
>Gabrielle smirked at the grin on Alana's face and shook her head. "We're still not," she said through her smile, referring to Alana's accusation about her and Xena being lovers.<br>Alana nodded. "Uh huh. Not yet, anyway." She laughed and turned to go, when Gabrielle calling her name stopped her.  
>Gabrielle smiled warmly at her new friend. "Thank you."<br>Alana shrugged her shoulders. "For what?"  
>Gabrielle held her smile. "You know what."<br>Alana felt a half smile tug at her lips, and she nodded in embarrassment. One last nod and she turned and left. 

When Xena entered the tent that was to be her and Gabrielle's home until she recovered, she had conflicted feelings when she found the bard sleeping. Even though they had sparked something between them that Xena longed to explore, Gabrielle needed time to recover and rest. She was on her stomach, the soft sheet pulled up over her injured back, arms bent at the elbows with hands near her head. Her face was turned to the side, salved wound facing the sky. Xena's heart melted as she slowly walked closer to the bed. Gabrielle looked like an angel. An angel that had been cruelly damaged in her defense. Xena choked back her tears as she reveled in just how much this woman must love her. She returned that love with her whole heart and soul.  
>Xena quietly slipped into her shift and slid into the bed next to her sleeping bard. She gently moved some errant hair out of Gabrielle's eye and sighed deeply. She slipped her hand under Gabrielle's and intertwined their fingers. She closed her eyes and slipped into the most contented sleep she had in quite some time. <p>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alana felt like crouching prey as she lurked the village. There were women everywhere, but not the one she was looking for. Finally she found herself at the communal fire, raking her hands through her hair. She didn't notice the presence of another next to her.  
>"Is everything alright?" The voice startled Alana. She looked over and up, to see Varia peering down at her.<br>Alana smiled and sighed out deeply, peering back into the fire. "Yes, it's just...been an interesting day."  
>Varia nodded, but stayed silent.<br>Alana felt appreciative that the Amazon was willing to listen, and gathered her courage. "Varia...is there an Amazon here...by the name of Arellia?"  
>Varia snapped her head toward Alana, and suddenly understanding washed over her. She turned to face Alana. "There was," she held great compassion on her response, realizing who this woman was. "She died during the fight at Helicon."<br>Alana fought the rising nausea in her stomach as great disappointment and pain crept into her soul.  
>Varia understood what was happening, and took pity on the new friend. "Arellia was my best friend," Varia continued. "When the Romans came into the village some years ago, Arellia was one of many Amazons taken as slaves. We thought they were gone forever. One morning, many moons after they were taken, Arellia stumbled back into the village. She was broken, beaten, footsteps from death." Both women peered at the fire as Varia laid out the story. Alana fought the tears in her eyes. "When she was coherent she told us what happened. Livia had intended to sell them as slaves. They were traveling across the sea; beaten, starved, spit on like dogs. But there was one Roman. One warrior who took pity on them. Arellia said this warrior woman brought them food and water against Livia's orders. She sat and spoke with them, becoming a friend to Arellia. When Livia decided to drown the Amazons, this warrior tried to free them all. She betrayed Livia and the Roman army, putting herself at risk." Alana's tears fell as she was touched at Arellia's retelling of the events. Varia glanced at Alana as she finished the story. "The last she knew, three of them survived being thrown into the sea. She was the only one that made it back to the village alive. But all she did was praise the Roman warrior, her friend and savior. She was a hero in Arellia's eyes."<br>As Varia looked over and saw tears falling freely down Alana's face, she realized she had brought the woman a sense of peace. "And in mine." Varia placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and quietly left her to her grief. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gabrielle stirred awake but didn't open her eyes. She remembered the events of the previous day, and was afraid to move and aggravate her wounds. Then she remembered the kiss. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered, and then felt Xena's presence. She opened her eyes but didn't move. She looked up to see Xena's smiling face peering down at her. Her raven hair had fallen slightly in her face, and even her piercing blue eyes seemed to smile. Gabrielle was compelled to return the smile, still afraid to move. "Morning," she slurred sleepily.  
>Xena beamed. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"<br>Gabrielle's eyes darted back and forth as she tried to feel her wounds. "I don't know. I'm afraid to move."  
>"Want me to have a look?"<br>"Please," Gabrielle was thankful for the loving care Xena always took with her. She felt the sheet gently pulled off her back, then the weight of it replaced on her buttocks.  
>"Wow!" Xena gasped out.<br>"That bad?"  
>"No, actually. I mean, it's bad, but whatever minerals Reena used in that bath really helped. The wounds aren't nearly as deep," Xena leaned in to examine but never touched.<br>"The minerals, huh?" Gabrielle lifted herself to her elbows and winced a little. "I was thinking it was the TLC I received AFTER the bath," she couldn't help herself.  
>Xena let out a soft laugh and smiled. "You're probably right." Her eyes moved from Gabrielle's back to her face, and her breath caught. When Gabrielle had lifted herself off the bed she had left her breasts slightly exposed. Xena blushed instantly, realizing her gaze had held there a bit longer than it should have.<br>Gabrielle wondered what Xena was looking at and looked down at her accidental exposure. She felt her face flush instantly and slowly shifted her weight onto one arm, bringing the sheet back up with the other.  
>Xena flicked her eyes to Gabrielle's and looked away quickly, very embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I-"<br>"No, it's okay. You've just-you've never looked at me that way before," Gabrielle made sure in her tone that she wasn't displeased. "I like it."  
>Xena met her eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Sure I have. You just never noticed." Xena flushed at her admission, and their eyes locked again. Just as Xena was about to lose herself, she regained her composure. "Listen, how about I go get the healer and see if I can rustle us up some breakfast?"<br>Gabrielle took a sharp intake of breath and nodded. "Yeah that sounds good," she smiled as she put her hand on Xena's. "Thank you."  
>Xena nodded, squeezed Gabrielle's hand and made a hasty exit.<br>Gabrielle watched her go and rolled her eyes as she dropped her body heavily onto her face into the pillow. Once there she let out a muffled groan, filled with frustration and anticipation. 

When Xena re-entered the tent, she found Reena at the foot of the bed, mixing something in a small bowl. Gabrielle was sitting up, clutching the sheet at her chest. They were engaged in a friendly conversation, and Xena heard the healer let out a boisterous laugh. Xena felt her heart flutter. Everyone loved Gabrielle. But she was hers. She knew that now. She would never lose Gabrielle's heart to anyone.  
>Gabrielle's face lit up as Xena approached, and it wasn't because of the plate of fruit and bread she held. "Wow, you found breakfast, alright!" Suddenly she felt her stomach growl, realizing it had been a while since she ate.<br>Xena smiled and nodded to Reena. She healer winked at Xena and continued to mix her concoction. Xena held the plate of food up for Gabrielle to grab what she wanted. Gabrielle's eyes widened at the assortment of goodies, but not surprising to Xena she settled on a large piece of nut bread.  
>Gabrielle smiled as she chewed , noting Xena's amused expression. "So what did Clauda want?"<br>Xena sat next to her on the bed and grabbed an apple. "She was figuring we'd be here a couple of days and was hoping I could lead some warriors in some fighting classes." She took a bite and continued, "As you noticed they've been building the nation back up with new recruits. Ever since Helicon they've been more lax on who they initiate into the tribe, and there are a bunch of new recruits that are a little...green." Xena gave out a silent chuckle and looked at Gabrielle.  
>Gabrielle marveled at her warrior, so adept at so many skills, and she was proud. "That's very kind of you, Xena. I'm assuming you're going to do it," Gabrielle knew Xena loved training soldiers.<br>Xena smiled at Gabrielle and nudged shoulders with the girl. "What do you think? Should I?"  
>Gabrielle took another big bite of nut bread, eliciting another chuckle from Xena. "Of coursh you choild," she said trying not to spew her food out. She laughed at herself as she saw the look on Xena's face. She finished chewing and swallowed before she continued. "It will take everyone working together to build the Amazon Nation back up. Your expertise is invaluable, Xena. I would be so grateful for your help," Gabrielle expressed sincerely.<br>Xena smiled and took another bite of apple. "We'll good. Cuz I already said yes." Another gleaming smile as the apple protruded in her cheek. Gabrielle nearly melted then and there. Xena touched the side of Gabrielle's face and stood up. "Speaking of which, I have a class waiting for me in the sparring yard."  
>Gabrielle shook her head as she watched her warrior head to the door, apple in hand. "Go easy on them, it's their first day. Don't go scaring them off," Gabrielle teased.<br>Xena shrugged her shoulders and pointed two index fingers at her own chest. "Who, me?" She gave a brilliant smile and nodded at the healer. "Take good care of her, Reena." One final wink and she was out the door.  
>Gabrielle continued to smile even after Xena was gone. She noticed the healer smiling knowingly at her and blushed. Yep. She had it bad, and everyone could tell. <p>

The Amazons who knew Xena saw a distinct difference. The warrior princess they knew was stoic, composed, and quick to anger. But this Xena leading the sparring class was different. She was smiling, charismatic and fun. She seemed almost...happy. When they caught glimpses of Xena and their once removed Amazon Queen, the reason why was clear. Gabrielle had emerged from her hut with Reena barely needed as her crutch, and sat down on the bench to watch her champion spar. Even the new Amazons noticed how Xena's focus shifted once she caught the Queen's eye. She smiled bigger. She became more charismatic. But she also became stronger, faster, and more quick to capitalize on her students mistakes. Alana was amongst her students, and watched the scene unfolding before her. She gave herself a silent pat on the back and shook her head. She turned to the girl next to her who just smiled back. They looked at each other knowingly and smiled. 'Show off.' 

Xena and Gabrielle ate lunch with the sparring class, all laughing and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Xena was surprised at how at ease she felt amongst these Amazons. More so than any of her time at the village, she felt welcomed and almost a sense of belonging. She knew she owed that to Gabrielle. She also felt like she was of real value to them. Her attitude was that of a seasoned veteran, willingly passing on all her valuable knowledge. They were so young, and rebuilding the mighty Amazon Nation was going to take hard work and a tutelage she knew she could provide. If she wanted to. But did she? She wasn't sure. And that surprised her. Ordinarily she'd be itching to get out of there and back on the road. But as she looked at Gabrielle, surrounded by her village that loved and adored her...she wasn't sure if she hadn't finally found where she belonged. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Xena was about to walk into her hut when Reena exited. Xena nodded at the old woman and smiled. "How is she doing?"  
>Reena smiled and placed her hand on Xena's shoulder. "Physically, she is feeling much better. Emotionally, I don't think she has ever been better." As the old woman tottered away, Xena smiled and said to herself, "Neither have I."<br>She entered the hut and saw Gabrielle lost in thought over something. When a grin pulled at the sides of her bard's lips, she couldn't help but hope they were thoughts of her. "Dinar for your thoughts," she asked as she walked toward Gabrielle.  
>Gabrielle snapped to reality as she heard Xena approaching her. She had been so busy fantasizing about the warrior she hadn't heard her come in. She blushed at the thought of being caught so lost in erotic thoughts. "Xena! Hi, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in. I was just- thinking and-oh I see you had a bath," Gabrielle tried to change the subject before she REALLY embarrassed herself.<br>Xena smiled and nodded. "How about you? Did Reena get you all fixed up?"  
>Gabrielle cleared her throat and tried to will the redness out of her cheeks. "Um yes. Well pretty much. She wanted to apply the salve again tonight, but I ah," she cleared her throat nervously. "I told her you could do it." She looked up at Xena, hoping she hadn't assumed too much.<br>Xena put down her armor and weapons and walked over to Gabrielle holding the jar. She looked deeply into Gabrielle's eyes as she gently took the salve. "It would be my pleasure," she cooed, blatantly seductive.  
>Gabrielle nearly passed out at the sex appeal exuding from the Warrior Princess as she floated around Gabrielle to her back. She let the sheet fall from her back, ensuring this time to keep a tight hold on the front. When she felt Xena's hand on her shoulder, electricity shot through her body like a rocket. She had to do something or she would lose her composure and most likely throw herself at Xena. She swallowed hard, her mouth completely dry. "So," another gulp. "I found out the truth about why Alana wanted to come here."<br>Xena too was finding it hard to control herself, and was glad Gabrielle came up with some distraction. She smiled as she started applying the salve. "Let me guess. She came here with Livia when she took those Amazon slaves."  
>Gabrielle perked up in shock. Had Alana already told her? Surely Xena would have told her.<br>Xena smiled at Gabrielle's reaction and knew she was right. "She finally gave in to her conscience and tried to free them. Livia caught her and tried to kill her."  
>Gabrielle just shook he head. "How do you do that? Know everything, like that?!"<br>Xena leaned into Gabrielle's ear and whispered, "I have many skills."  
>Gabrielle shivered at the sensation of Xena's mouth so close to her ear and closed her eyes.<br>Xena licked her lips and backed off as she continued to run the salve along Gabrielle's wounds. "But I don't know everything. It seems a few things have come to light recently that I didn't pick up on." No response was needed. They both knew what they were talking about.  
>Xena finished on Gabrielle's back and proceeded around the front. Both women felt their hearts skip a beat as their faces came close again, eager to repeat the previous night's events. Xena didn't hold Gabrielle's gaze for long, peering at the woman's cheek wound.<br>"Well, this is looking much better. I don't even think it needs any of this."  
>Gabrielle had to think fast. "Well, you said yourself that something we did yesterday had caused me to heal exceptionally fast."<br>Xena simply looked at her.  
>So," Gabrielle continued, "we shouldn't tempt fate, and just do everything the same as we did last night. I wouldn't want to jinx it."<br>They both knew she wasn't talking about the salve. "Everything...the same..." Xena confirmed. When Gabrielle just nodded, Xena conceded. "Okay then. I guess I'm applying this salve." Xena dipped her index and middle fingers into the salve and brought her hand up. She gently held Gabrielle's head with her other hand as she had done the night before. She licked her lips as she looked at Gabrielle for a long moment. She peeled her eyes away and ran the dab of salve along Gabrielle's nearly healed wound.  
>Gabrielle felt like Xena could probably hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. Her insides were doing back flips, sending rising heat and moisture straight to her core. As Xena finished running the salve down her wound, she knew the moment had come. She saw Xena's chest heaving faster and faster, and realized her own was doing the same. As their eyes met again, the sexual tension was tight as a drum. Finally both women gave in and their lips came crashing together. This kiss was immediately passionate, each woman taking the others lips hungrily into their mouths. The moment Gabrielle opened her mouth and her tongue pressed against Xena's, she heard herself moan against the kiss. Xena gasped audibly at the driving desire that was now throbbing between her legs. All she could feel was Gabrielle's tongue in her mouth, her hand behind her neck, and the carnal need in her belly. Gabrielle realized she had never been kissed before. Not like this. This kiss enveloped her mind, her body, her soul, and she drank in the essence of Xena hungrily. Just when she thought the kiss couldn't possibly get any more intimate, Xena moaned and deepened it further. Gabrielle gripped the hair at the back of Xena's neck as her passion mounted. Without thinking, Xena wrapped an arm around Gabrielle's back in an attempt to pull the woman closer.<br>Gabrielle was suddenly ripped from the kiss with a searing pain in her back, and pulled back from Xena with a screaming halt.  
>Xena jumped back at the sound of Gabrielle's scream, and immediately realized what she had done. "Gabrielle! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I got carried away and I forgot-by the gods, I'm so sorry!" She was mortified that she had hurt Gabrielle this way.<br>Gabrielle tried to recover as quickly as she could so she could put Xena at ease. It was an accident, but that didn't change the fact that it hurt like hell. "It's alright, Xena, it was an accident," she gasped. She reached out in protest as Xena stood up, removing herself from their embrace. "Don't!"  
>Xena put her arms up, palms facing Gabrielle as she slowly backed up. "I'm sorry-I shouldn't have-"<br>"Xena, it okay you don't have to-" she sighed as Xena finally stopped moving. Suddenly they both broke out into a fit of embarrassed giggles. When their laughter subsided, their eyes met and both smiled.  
>Xena started backing up again and pointed two thumbs over her shoulder toward the door.<br>"Xena, you don't have to go. Where are you going?" Gabrielle pleaded.  
>"I'm just gonna-go find a cold lake and, ah," Xena felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at Gabrielle's form, sitting on the bed, sheet clutched at her chest, desire on her face. "-and jump in it." She stumbled as she tripped over a chair and quietly scoffed at herself. One more embarrassed glance at Gabrielle and she found her way out of the hut.<br>Gabrielle laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked around the room. "And just what am I supposed to do?" 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gabrielle awoke in the same position she had the previous morning, only to her chagrin there were no beautiful blue eyes looking down on her. She did peer something, and raised her head as her eyes came into focus. There on the pillow where Xena's head should be was the most exquisite wildflower Gabrielle had ever seen. Gabrielle felt a beautiful pang in her heart and smiled as she reached up and grasped the delicate flower. It's blue petals were exquisite, cascading around each other like an erotic dance. Gabrielle brought it to her nose and noted the faint sweet scent as she took it in. Who knew her Warrior Princess had such a romantic side.  
>She was twirling the flowers stem in her fingers when Reena came in carrying a tray. Gabrielle looked over and was disappointed to see it wasn't Xena.<br>"Good morning, my Queen," Reena bowed slightly as she entered the hut. She carried the tray over to the table and put it down. "Xena asked me to bring you some breakfast with me this morning. And then we'll do another treatment. How are you feeling this morning?"  
>Gabrielle sat up placed the flower back down on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Much better, actually. Whatever it is you're doing, it's working!" Reena smiled proudly. "Hey, Reena, did Xena say where she was going this morning?"<br>Reena tried to disguise her grin but the glint in her eyes was easily detected. "She said she was sorry to not be here when you awakened but she had a sparring class to tend to."  
>Gabrielle nodded suspiciously as she took a cup of medicine from the woman's hand.<br>Clauda came to see Gabrielle while she was being treated by Reena an asked her to attend a council meeting once she was done. Gabrielle agreed of course, but wondered if this had been orchestrated by Xena. The warrior wanted to avoid her. Well, for the time being it was going to work. 

Gabrielle sat in the council meeting for what seemed like hours, discussing many matters concerning the new recruits, rebuilding housing, defense of the forests, alliances and enemies, even temple repairs. Gabrielle tried to keep her mind off Xena, and actually found herself enjoying this. Although Clauda still held the Queen's mask, it seemed all the council members treated Gabrielle with the respect of a queen and valued her opinion. She found she had a lot to offer, and was proud at her contribution.  
>"We can't just let anyone who shows up at our borders into the tribe. We have to have some sort of discretion," said one member.<br>"I agree, but our numbers have dropped so dramatically..." Clauda responded. "We barely reformed our council. And none of our officers have been replaced. The only reason we have a Queen right now is because of Gabrielle. We have no Regent, no Weapons Master, no-"  
>"No Weapons Master?" Gabrielle interrupted. "What about Varia?"<br>"Ever since Helicon, the tribe has had a hard time trusting her. No one wants to put her anywhere near a place of command," Clauda explained.  
>Gabrielle thought about this. Varia was by far the greatest warrior in the village. No one else even came close to her abilities and leadership. If the Amazons would not follow her there was no one else who could possibly be up to the job. Except one...Xena could. Gabrielle shook those thoughts out of her head. She knew thats not what Xena wanted. Gabrielle had tried to get Xena to settle down at an Amazon village once before and it nearly split them up.<br>"Gabrielle," Clauda snapped Gabrielle back to the present. "I want to bring this out in the open and in front of the council." Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows.  
>"Okay," she said curiously.<br>Clauda looked around at all the women in the circle and then back to Gabrielle. "I am proud and honored to hold the Queen's mask in your absence. But you are the true and rightful Queen. If you wanted to stay and reclaim the mask, you wont get an argument from me. We could use your wisdom at this delicate time in our history."  
>Gabrielle was touched at the sentiment, but didn't know what to say. She just nodded and said thank you. <p>

The council had so many matters to discuss, they decided to break for lunch and reconvene in a candlemark. Gabrielle took the opportunity to track down the elusive Warrior Princess.  
>Gabrielle had searched the entire village twice over and saw no trace of Xena. Finally she came across Alana and asked if she had seen her. Alana gave her her typical grin and said she had seen Xena ride off a while ago on Argo. Well this wouldn't do. Gabrielle relented and went back to the communal fire to grab a bite to eat.<br>It wasn't until Gabrielle was trudging back to the council meeting that she happened upon Xena, clearly not expecting to run into the bard. She saw her from across the small courtyard, both slowing as they approached each other. The two had no choice but to smile at each other, it was a reaction that was beyond them both.  
>"Hi," Gabrielle said through her smile.<br>Xena looked up at her from a downward face, unable to hide her shy smile. "Well hello. Look at you out and about. You're looking well." Xena noticed she had traded the cotton shift for a leather halter top, still leaving her wounds free of confining fabric.  
>Gabrielle swayed a bit, still smiling. "Yes, I am feeling much better. I woke this morning to a beautiful sight. Even if it was alone..."<br>Xena glanced at her toes and kicked a bit of sand. "Yeah, well you looked so peaceful, I didn't wanna wake you." She still looked at Gabrielle from upturned eyes, knowing the bard was onto her.  
>Gabrielle kept her posture pointed but her tone was playful. "Uh huh. And you were nowhere to be found at lunch."<br>Xena looked away and shifted her weight. She looked back at Gabrielle, half smiling. "Yeah well, I wanted to take Argo Two out for a gallop. I feel like I've been neglecting her and I didn't want her to be upset at me."  
>Gabrielle put her tongue in her cheek and crossed her arms. "Xena, are you avoiding me?"<br>Xena kicked the sand again and shyly looked back. "Maybe a little, yeah."  
>"I wish you wouldn't," Gabrielle replied sweetly.<br>Xena rolled her head and bit her bottom lip. "Well, you need to rest up and heal, and that won't happen if I'm-" Xena stopped and struggled to find the right words. "-if I'm aggravating things..."  
>Gabrielle smiled broadly. "Is that your way of saying you can't keep your hands off me?"<br>Xena puffed out her cheeks and paused."It's not that I CAN'T. I just don't WANT to," she said softly, followed by a shy smile.  
>Gabrielle stifled a smile and said, "you said yourself that I'm healing at a very fast pace, so there's no problem there." She looked at her feet and took a step toward Xena. She let her eyes follow the warriors body up until she was peering, dangerously close, into Xena's eyes. "Besides. What I NEED...is standing right in front of me. Much too far away if I might add." Her voice had dropped low, as if not to let anyone hear what she was saying. What she didn't know was that every Amazon within a fifty mile radius had stopped to watch and knew EXACTLY what was going on.<br>"Yeah?" Xena asked slowly. "Are you sure, Gabrielle? You know this will change everything."  
>Gabrielle flicked a smile. "Xena, this changes nothing." She licked her lips. "And it changes everything. But I know enough about us to know that what changes DO happen will be good ones."<br>Xena bit her bottom lip again and darted her eyes to the side and then back to Gabrielle. She leaned in slowly until her lips were inches from the bard's ear. She whispered, causing Gabrielle's skin to prickle. "If it's anything like how I've imagined it," she paused just long enough to feel Gabrielle squirm. "...it'll be much better than GOOD."  
>Gabrielle exhaled loudly and tilted her head up to the sky as she felt herself soak her britches. "Gods, Xena," she whispered back as she clenched her fists at her sides. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?!"<br>Xena smiled and turned her lips even closer to Gabrielle's ear. "Not yet. But you need to hurry up and heal so I can find out." She ended with a soft, tender kiss on Gabrielle's cheek before she slowly pulled back. She relished in the look of floundering desire on Gabrielle's face and sauntered away toward the sparring field.  
>Gabrielle took in a large breath and wondered how she was going to walk, let alone finish her day in council. But she reluctantly walked back to the council hut and retook her seat to continue. <p>

Gabrielle sat there for hours, continuing to play the good Amazon, all the while thoughts of Xena playing in her head. Thoughts of their first meeting... when Xena kissed her in the dreamland...when they thought Gabrielle was going to die from the poisoned arrow...awaking after crucificion..Xena kissing her in the Amazon hut, their desire awakening...  
>Gabrielle was jolted from these memories from an irritated Clauda, trying to extract information she had requested. "Gabrielle?! Gabrielle?"<br>Gabrielle realized she had been daydreaming and tried to shake the memory from her mind. "I'm sorry, what?"  
>Clauda seemed to chuckle silently as she tried to keep order in her council. "I was asking you what you had seen in regards to morale at the Northern Tribe last time you were there."<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. I just-" Gabrielle was embarrassed at her indiscretion, and tried to find a way out of her predicament as quickly as she could. She loved her position on the council, but she just could not shake her screaming desire for the Warrior Princess. "I think those herbs Reena has been giving me have gone to my head. I'm having trouble concentrating."  
>Clauda nodded her head, knowing full well it wasn't the herbs. "You have been through quite a lot, and I know this has been a tedious day. Why don't you leave us and go get some...rest. We will reconvene...another day," Clauda took pity and a bit of amusement in Gabrielle's state of mind.<br>Gabrielle noticed all then other council members had a grin on their faces. "Thank you, Queen Clauda. Good night to you all," Gabrielle bowed her head as she ducked out of the tent.  
>Gabrielle walked so quickly away from the hut that she didn't hear someone say, "Something tells me she'll be feeling much better by morning," followed by a chorus of chuckles.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
>***This is definately the M chapter for sex***<p>

Gabrielle rushed into the hut, only to stop abruptly just inside the doorway. Her chest was heaving as she gazed at the beautiful sight before her.  
>Xena was sitting on the bed in her shift when Gabrielle burst into the hut. She had her breast plate on her lap, about to dip a rag in some polish. She had one leg across the other, supporting the metal armor. When she looked up, startled, she was a bit concerned at the look on Gabrielle's face. It was a look of distress, but when they made eye contact it instantly turned to smoldering desire.<br>Her task forgotten, the breast plate slid off Xena's lap and clanged on the floor. She straightened on the bed as Gabrielle stalked toward her like a panther on her prey. Xena tried to say something, but she was so turned on by the approaching bard, she was suddenly helpless to object.  
>Gabrielle hadn't willed herself forward, it just started happening. Suddenly she was in front of Xena, who looked as if she was on fire. Gabrielle's passion took her over, and she felt a boldness she couldn't contain. She took hold of Xena's face and kissed her with abandon. Their tongues crashed together in a frenzy, and both women moaned at the intensity. Gabrielle found herself straddling Xena's lap, legs bent under her at the knees.<br>Xena was so shocked at how forward the bard was, she had no choice but to succumb. And when Gabrielle climbed onto her lap, she had to force herself not to grab ahold like she had done the night before. Instead she held both arms out to her sides, dropping the forgotten rag. Both hands came in and out of fists, as she imagined herself holding Gabrielle tight. But she didn't trust herself and was afraid to hurt her again. "Gabri-uh," she tried to talk between passionate kisses as Gabrielle's hands ran all over Xena's back and neck. "We can't-uh." More kisses. "Your back-hurt you," Xena was finding it more and more difficult to keep her hands off Gabrielle as the passion mounted.  
>Gabrielle realized Xena was trying to protest, but there was no stopping this train now. Her core moistened more with every kiss, and she felt like she would die if Xena made her stop now. She unconsciously ground her hips into Xena's stomach, illiciting a moan from Xena's throat. Gabrielle stopped kissing Xena's lips as she moved to her ear lobe. She gave it a nip and whispered ,"You'll just have to figure out something else to do with those hands." She felt Xena tentatively put her hands on Gabrielle's thighs. Gabrielle smiled as she unclipped the clasp on her halter top and shrugged carefully out of it. Xena nearly flinched at the fire under her palms as she gave in and touched Gabrielle's soft thighs. She heard them both gasp at the contact, and helped pull Gabrielle's top off her carefully. Xena sighed outwardly at the sight of Gabrielle's bare chest, swaying lusciously in front of her eyes. Xena looked up at the beautiful sight on her lap, and lost her breath when Gabrielle pulled Xena's hand up to cover a breast. Xena looked up at Gabrielle's face as she kneaded the soft flesh, Gabrielle's head thrown back in pleasure. As Xena felt Gabrielle grind into her again, she leaned in and took the other tight nipple into her mouth.<br>Gabrielle had lost all control of her body as she kept pushing her hips up to meet Xena's body. The feeling of Xena's mouth around her nipple made her core burn with desire. She gasped audibly as she felt Xena's hands run up her thighs and pushed her skirt up to grip her buttocks. With her tongue still dancing around Gabrielle's nipple, Xena gripped Gabrielle's buttocks and started pulling in rhythm with her rocking. Xena found Gabrielle's chest pulled away from her mouth as Gabrielle arched into the feeling of Xena's strong hands. Xena could hardly believe the beautiful sight and sounds. Her desire had settled into her core and she felt the wetness increase.  
>"Oh, Gabrielle," Xena husked.<br>Still rocking, Gabrielle looked down and took Xena's face in her hands. She kissed her passionately and then grasped the hair at the back of Xena's neck as she leaned into her ear. "I've wanted this for so long," she whispered as she breathed out. "Xena," she grabbed Xena's hand from her buttocks and started moving it around to the front of Gabrielle's waist. "Please!"  
>Xena was powerless to reject Gabrielle's pleading and moved her hand under her skirt. She pushed the wet britches aside and let out a 'nuh!' as she felt Gabrielle's wetness.<br>When she felt Xena touch her at her core, Gabrielle cried out loudly, her hips bucking in response. She gripped onto Xena tightly, as the fingers inside her brought more sensations as she rocked.  
>Xena felt her core pulsing as Gabrielle rocked into her fingers. She wrapped her free hand around Gabrielle's back, low on her buttocks to avoid her wounds. The guttural sounds coming from Gabrielle's throat stoked the fire in Xena's core, and she couldn't contain her own moaning.<br>"Yesss...," Xena heard herself say.  
>Gabrielle gave out an "ahhhh" after she heard Xena and leaned back, placing her palms on Xena's thighs. This allowed both of them a view of the other's body. Xena was lost in watching Gabrielle's body writhe on her lap, breasts swaying and eyes black with desire. The look of awe on Xena's face made Gabrielle more confident and sexy. She got up and tore Xena's shift over her head, sighing at the sight of her love before her. She pushed Xena's shoulders back, indicating she should lay back on the bed.<br>Xena's eyes flamed with passion and she did as Gabrielle asked. She scooted back on the bed, only to be covered by Gabrielle's naked form. Xena cried out at the sensation, and forced her hands to grab the sheets into balls.  
>Gabrielle gently grasped one breast while her tongue devoured the other. Her core was begging for more attention, and she felt Xena's own need dripping onto her thigh.<br>The sighs, gasps, and moans were coming so naturally, neither woman could tell who they were coming from. Gabrielle lifted her body above Xena's before settling down with their legs spread apart. Both hands on either side of Xena's head, Gabrielle settled down, joining their moist centers in a jolt of pleasure.  
>Xena's hands immediately went to behind Gabrielle's knees and pulled. She had never with any other lover felt this passion, this pleasure. Never before had she made love to her soulmate. Their eyes met hungrily, and mouths and tongues quickly followed. Gabrielle rocked her body into Xena's, as their sensitive wet centers bumped and swelled. Xena tried to smother her moans to no avail, an she knew she would hear about this in the morning, but she didn't care. She welcomed Gabrielle's passion and met it lovingly. Before long both women's breathing increased as the crest approached. Gabrielle, mouth hanging open, met Xena's gaze as she licked the inside of Xena's also gaping mouth. They thrusted again and again together, until finally their love came full force. Both drowning in the other's eyes, they clenched and released, gasping and crying in the others mouth.<br>Gabrielle collapsed onto her lover who was careful to hold her in in wounded areas. Heaving breasts slowly subsided as they reveled in the after glow of love finally realized.  
>***Not done yet. The circle comes full in the next few chapters in what I hope you think is a fitting Series Finale.*** <p>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They hadn't slept at all, simply finding pleasure in caressing the other's flesh. Grins had permanently found their way to the two women's faces, finally finding what their bodies had thirsted for for years.  
>Xena laid on her stomach, arm draped over Gabrielle's buttocks. She thought seriously about what she was going to say to her love, and was apprehensive. "Gabrielle," she said as she forced herself up to meet Gabrielle's glaring green eyes. When she was met with a smile and encouragement, Xena continued, "I hope you know...that...well, you've always known that I love you. But I hope with this you understand that I am IN love with you...you are everything to me!"<br>Gabrielle's heart lept at Xena's admission, and she pulled her love in for a passionate kiss. "Xena! I love you, too. So much!" Gabrielle breathed.  
>Xena enjoyed the kiss before she pulled back and ran her hand along Gabrielle's cheek. "I want you to know," Xena paused as she took in the moment. "That what makes me happy is you being happy."<br>Gabrielle was taken aback, not really understanding what Xena was saying. "Xena.. What's going on?"  
>Xena couldn't stop the tear that pulled itself out and tumbled down her cheek. "Gabrielle, I know I gave you a hard time about it before...but it seems like...I feel like this is maybe...where we belong." Xena paused as she saw Gabrielle's face become surprised. She swallowed and continued. "I know I said I would never be happy in an Amazon village, but...I don't know, it just seems right this time. You are meant to be Queen. You're good at it. And me...I'm getting older. I admit that. I can't fight forever." Xena took a deep breath before grasping Gabrielle by the wrist. "Gabrielle...if you want to stay here...and be Queen...I will support you. And stay with you. I feel like I have lots I can contribute and help with. I think they need us here," Xena ran her hands up Gabrielle's<br>body as she confessed this.  
>Gabrielle shook her head in confusion. "Xena, I don't understand. You've always said you would never be an Amazon. What has changed?"<br>Xena flashed back to years earlier, a scene of her walking with Cyane, before Xena betrayed her. "You've always been an Amazon in your heart," Cyane told her. If she only knew how Xena would repay her with the ultimate betrayal. In the years that followed, Xena's relationship with the Amazons had been rocky at best. But her journey from warlord to Warrior Princess had begun with The Queen of the Amazons. How fitting that it should end that way too. Xena smiled and wiped the tears away that were now streaming. Gabrielle just listened, grasping Xena's hand. Xena sighed before continuing, "My life, it seems, has come full circle. I was in my darkest hour all those years ago when I betrayed Cyane and the Amazons. I was drowning in my hatred and thirst for revenge. And still despite my betrayal, down the line the Amazons forgave me. Even after I dragged their princess off by horseback," Gabrielle flinched at the memory. "And even after my daughter slaughtered them and sold them into slavery, and not to mention the fact that I killed their Patron Goddess."  
>Gabrielle shook her head. "You've helped the Amazons more than enough times to make up for-"<br>Xena brushed her fingers across Gabrielle's lips, asking for her to stop. She smiled and nodded. "The reason they forgave me, the reason I even wanted their forgiveness...is because of you, Gabrielle." Xena shook her head and scoffed. "There I was, finally on the right path with a best friend who, despite my best efforts, I found myself falling in love with." This made Gabrielle smile. "And what does she do? She goes and gets herself casted as Amazon royalty. At first you might say it was dumb luck, but now, I think its what The Fates wanted all along. You have saved my life in so many ways, and being here now, in this village...you're saving me again by giving me the home I never thought I would want. I never thought I deserved."  
>Gabrielle, suddenly understanding, started to shed silent tears as well.<br>Gabrielle smiled deeply because she knew Xena meant it. The Warrior Princess was ready to settle down. This affected Gabrielle to her core, and she was so happy that finally her and Xena were on the same page. The two were sitting up facing each other now. Gabrielle ran her hands down both sides of Xena's face and smiled. She gently kissed Xena's willing lips and leaned back. "Are you sure?"  
>Xena thought for a moment. "Earlier I was wondering what Cyane would think...if she would approve of me, not only becoming an Amazon, but also playing consort to the Queen."<br>Gabrielle dipped her head, catching Xena's gaze. "And?"  
>Xena smiled. "I think she'd probably say I don't deserve you." Xena and Gabrielle both laughed gently. "But I think she would give me her blessing. I tried to spare her son. I truly wanted to set it right with him."<br>Gabrielle wiped the tears away from Xena's face and smiled. "So you really wanna do this? Take orders from me?" She laughed. "Live here and teach these young warriors how to fight? Be a leader and a role model for a bunch of high strung Amazons? Become bonded in ceremony with the Queen?" Gabrielle froze after her last question, wondering if she hadn't presumed too much.  
>Xena clutched her lover tighter as her heart swelled and she grinned. "I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life." Xena smiled in contentment as Gabrielle pulled her face closer and kissed her passionately. She felt Gabrielle smile against her lips as she peeled herself out of Xena's embrace.<br>Gabrielle stood proudly naked in front of the love of her life. She put her hands on her hips and said proudly, "This is a new era for the Amazon Nation," she smiled at Xena who laid smiling with her hands behind her neck. Gabrielle took a deep breath in and continued. "I will take over as Queen, and take the Warrior Princess at my side. Together, we shall bring the Amazon Nation back from near extinction. We shall rise again to become the mighty nation we once were. We-"  
>Gabrielle was cut off as Xena grabbed her wrist and pulled the chatty blonde on top of her. "Not today, we won't, my bard," Xena laughed as she put her hand behind Gabrielle's neck, kissing her sweetly. Gabrielle melted into Xena, becoming wet all over again. As Gabrielle reached down and found Xena's sensitive center, she smiled at the soft gasp from her soul mate. Together they rode out their passion again, long awaited ecstasy working its way through the two melded spirits.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Gabrielle and Xena finally emerged from the hut, they noticed that Reena had left Gabrielle's treatment outside the door. They blushed slightly at the thought of the old woman knowing what they had been up to. Gabrielle decided the treatment could wait until after they had something to eat. They were late for breakfast, but a few Amazons still remained at the tables, all staring at the two, smiles on their faces. They sat down with Alana who was sitting strangely close to Varia.  
>Alana smiled and stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth. She winked at a red faced Gabrielle. "Mornin," she grinned. Xena noticed a sly look on Varia's face as well.<br>"Hi," Gabrielle tried not to seem embarrassed as she picked up an apple.  
>"It's a beautiful morning. Isn't it, Xena?" Alana's eyes shined, and boy was she enjoying this. She heard Varia clear her throat in an attempt to cover her snicker.<br>As Gabrielle sunk into her seat and her face turned a deeper shade of maroon, Xena rose to the challenge. She smiled and said as she popped a grape into her mouth, "Actually, this is the kinda day a girl finds it hard to get outta bed."  
>Varia let out a single laugh before fighting it back. Alana smiled back at Xena's huge grin as she kept chewing and nodded her head. She looked over at Gabrielle who looked like she would die on the spot. "I bet," Alana laughed.<br>Xena and Varia started laughing too, which helped put Gabrielle more at ease. "Xena," she scolded softly.  
>Alana bit off a piece of what looked like venison from a leg bone. "Oh, come on, highness. It's not a big deal. Besides, now the entire village knows you're great in bed," Xena stopped smiling and glared at Alana. Alana shrugged her shoulders. "That's what it sounded like, anyway." She blushed and nodded at Xena saying she was just teasing.<br>Xena glared a bit longer but couldn't help find the situation a bit funny. She had figured out shortly after they entered the village that Alana had feigned her interest in Gabrielle simply to get a reaction out of Xena. Boy, did it work. She looked at Gabrielle who was aghast. When Gabrielle's eyes met Xena's she smiled at the bard. "Well, it's true." Xena winked and took a bite of venison.  
>Gabrielle blushed even deeper and shook her head as she faced her plate of food. All four women laughed and continued their breakfast.<p>

Gabrielle had left Xena to go address the council, and Xena ambled around the village, taking in for the first time what was to be her home. She walked by some of the tents, noticing how some were in tatters. Certainly she could help upgrade some of the women's living areas. She inspected the stables as she tended to Argo Two and saw a lot of work that could be done there. When she wandered to the practice field, she saw Varia and Alana sparring. Xena saw clear as day how the two were clearly attracted to each other, and planned on thoroughly ribbing Alana at her next opportunity. As she looked around at other Amazons attempting one sparring move or another, Xena took a deep breath. 'Yes,' she thought. 'This is where I need to be.'  
>She smiled and grabbed a fighting staff as she walked onto the field, causing the young Amazons to stop and take notice. They gathered around as Xena began her next lesson.<p>

Gabrielle asked to speak first before the council started their meeting. As she stood up she met Clauda's eyes. The Queen seemed to know what was coming and smiled gently. She nodded at Gabrielle, indicating she supported the bard's decision. "Your highness, esteemed council, I have come to a decision regarding my role and presence here in the village."  
>Clauda straightened her posture and nodded. "Go ahead, Gabrielle. What have you decided?"<br>Gabrielle took a deep breath and was surprisingly giddy. She couldn't help but smile. This would, after all, be the first time she told anyone about her relationship with Xena. Heck, she had barely admitted it to herself. "I have decided to stay in the village as your Queen. Permanently." Gabrielle straightened as she saw smiles and heard gasps of happiness. Gabrielle swallowed as the council hushed once more.  
>"That's great news," Clauda said sincerely. "And what of the Warrior Princess? Will she join us as well?"<br>Gabrielle licked her lips nervously. "With the council's approval, Xena will stay and undergo the Initiation Ritual to become a true Amazon," more gasps and quiet cheers. "And...after I have been masked we will participate in a commitment ceremony to make Xena my bond mate." What had started as quiet approval suddenly burst into all out jubilation as the council members bounded out of their seats. They cheered and hugged Gabrielle and offered multiple and noisy congratulations. Gabrielle beamed with pride. Everything was falling into place.

Xena was a bit annoyed to find scores of Amazons coming up to hug and congratulate her. But she shrugged off the annoyance the moment she saw Gabrielle standing across the courtyard. She had never looked so beautiful to Xena. She wore the same rust colored halter and skirt she always did, but there was something about the smile on her face. It was loving, adoring, and oh so sexy. She was radiant, and it made Xena blush. She wanted to take the bard right on the spot. Xena remained planted as Gabrielle walked up to her, and saw Gabrielle's smile turn curious.  
>"Xena? What's wrong?"<br>Xena smiled shyly and slicked her sweaty palms down her corset. "I'm, just, ya know, thinkin," she mused as she looked Gabrielle up and down.  
>Being blatantly checked out by the Warrior Princess caused her whole<br>body to flush. "I'd ask you what you're thinking about, but I'd say it's pretty obvious."  
>Xena playfully raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Try me. What am I thinking?"<br>Gabrielle smiled coyly and stepped closer, finally able to step inside the range of what would be considered friend zone. She reached up and plucked mindlessly at the corner of the metal on Xena's breastplate. "You're thinking how lucky you are to have a best friend who not only looks past all your boorish faults and takes you for who you are, but also happens to be in love with you and can't wait to get you back into bed," Gabrielle smiled confidently. "Am I close?"  
>Xena tried to seem disinterested. "Actually I was thinking that Argo Two's stall probably needs mucking. If you'll excuse me," Xena playfully tried to push by Gabrielle who laughed and pulled Xena in for a loving hug. Xena gently held the bard's hips in fear of touching Gabrielle's wound. She dipped her head down and kissed her shoulder. The two women laughed as Gabrielle playfully pushed Xena away.<br>"Speaking of boorish, someone has been spreading a nasty rumor that I'm to become an Amazon," Xena feigned shock. Gabrielle raised her eyebrows, still smiling. "And they also have been going around saying that I'm going to be joined in a bonding ceremony with the Queen!"  
>"You don't say?" Gabrielle gasped.<br>Xena put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know how these rumors start. I mean, I like Clauda well enough but I barely know her." She smiled as Gabrielle bit her bottom lip and shook her head.  
>Gabrielle grabbed Xena's hand and led her toward the center of the village where lunch was waiting. "Come on, Warrior Princess, your future wife is hungry."<br>As they started walking, Xena continued to play. "She is? Well where is she, I'll gladly peel and feed her grapes. Clauda? Clauda?!"  
>Gabrielle slapped her arm as the two lovers sauntered off.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Xena 18

In the week it took for Gabrielle's back to heal, Xena had found all sorts of creative ways for them to pleasure each other. But still Xena had been denied what she wanted most which was to all out take the bard. There's no surprise that Xena liked being the dominant aggressor, and not being able to throw Gabrielle down and ravish her had been difficult to say the least. Not to mention Xena had yet to taste her bard, something that had invaded Xena's dreams for some time now. Surely she could have made it possible, but she didn't want to balance Gabrielle precariously and risk her falling and damaging her back further. But Gabrielle made it clear on the morning of Xena's Initiation Ceremony that she was ready.  
>"Check this out, Xena," Gabrielle motioned for Xena to come over by the table in their tent. When Xena came over she noticed that Gabrielle was wearing a new leather Amazon style top, which had thick criss-crossing straps across her back. Xena's mouth opened as Gabrielle pulled her close. Gabrielle picked Xena's arms up by the wrists and placed them flat on her back. Xena's reaction was to pull back, but when Gabrielle prevented her from doing so, she smiled.<br>Gabrielle smiled and raised an eyebrow. "All better," she said seductively. Apparently Gabrielle had been anticipating being healed as well. It seemed to Xena that Gabrielle had expressed interest in using her mouth to bring Xena pleasure but was apprehensive. Xena didn't press the matter, knowing that Gabrielle was no doubt insecure about her inexperience. She was sure Gabrielle would gain some confidence after Xena showed her how it felt. It didn't matter much to Xena, she enjoyed everything the bard did in bed. In fact, their emotional connection made for an amazing sexual experience above any that Xena had ever encountered. She was pleasantly surprised at the energetic, confident, responsive lover Gabrielle turned out to be. She was extremely excited, though, to show Gabrielle one of the "many skills" her tongue was capable of.  
>Xena smiled and tested out how tightly she could hold onto Gabrielle. She pulled her in, tingling at the feeling of Gabrielle finally fully in her arms. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Mmmm...that feels nice."<br>Gabrielle smiled and squeezed Xena's buttocks, chuckling at the light gasp. "It does. I've been having these fantasies about a certain Amazon-to-be throwing me down and ravishing me," Gabrielle blushed at her words, not usually comfortable with voicing such things.  
>Xena's mouth dropped open at Gabrielle's bluntness and she immediately felt herself get aroused. "Really, well I happen to know a certain Amazon-to-be who has been thinking about that exact same thing."<br>Gabrielle pulled back slightly to look Xena in the eyes. Her green orbs were darkened with desire. "How fortunate. Now I really have something to look forward to after the ceremony tonight." She winked and slapped Xena on the butt as she walked away.  
>Xena's mouth was slack jawed with arousal. "Tonight? But that's so far away!"<br>Gabrielle turned to wink at her again before walking out of the tent.

Xena was less than excited about going through the Amazon Initiation Ceremony, as she had always been slightly put off by the silly, rigid, numerous rituals and ceremonies the Amazons engaged in. But she did find that Clauda's, now soon to be Gabrielle's tribe, held far fewer indulgent practices than she had witnessed Gabrielle go through in the Northern Tribe. But she found as she apprehensively was led through the Initiation Ceremony, she found it oddly satisfying and pleasant. She began to take a pride in it, and as Clauda sliced a jagged line down Xena's shoulder, perminantely marking her as an official Amazon, Xena found she actually had to hold back a year as her heart swelled. When Xena turned to the witnessing tribe, blood running down her arm, she looked out over the feathered masks in pride. She had been given new leathers, and although she wasn't happy about constantly baring her midriff, she found them quite comfortable, and rather liked the beaded fringe that peppered the halter top. She felt Clauda, who was still acting Queen until Gabrielle's own ceremony, stand behind her and ask Xena to kneel. As Xena knelt and her Amazon mask was held over her head, she felt Clauda's words begin to echo and fade. Suddenly it was as if time stood still. A flash of light drew Xena's attention to the back of the courtyard, behind the group of Amazons. There in a single line, standing proud, was a group of lost friends. They were glowing slightly, and Xena was quite certain she was the only one who saw them. Ephany stood with her hands on her hips, smiling broadly with her shoulders back. Melosa had her arms crossed, toothless grin on her face as she nodded to Xena. Shlappa looked on happily as she clasped her hands in front of her. When Xena's eyes met Cyane's, her heart skipped a beat. She felt her stomach drop as she waited for what was to come. Cyane's face was emotionless, and Xena was frozen in anxiety. Suddenly Cyane blinked and straightened her posture. Her right arm came up and crossed her chest, fist laid on her heart. She smiled at Xena as her arm came out toward her in an act of forgiveness. This Amazon greeting, as simple and common as it was, meant more to Xena than anything. Xena sighed out heavily as she felt a weight come off her shoulders. She smiled and slowly returned the gesture. All four women looked on in pride, gladly welcoming Xena into their fold. Xena looked at the four fallen Queens, her friends, and knew she had been welcomed into the tribe with open arms. They welcomed her home. With a flash they were gone, and time returned to normal as Xena felt the mask come down on her head. She pulled the mask down over her face and stood to face her new tribe. The Amazons erupted in cheers and hoots, acknowledging the end of the ceremony, yet the beginning of a new life for Xena.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

***This Chapter rated M for Xena finally getting to ravish Gabrielle. I'm pretty sure I suck at writing sex scenes, but I'll give it a go anyway. ***

As is with any and every Amazon Ceremony, the Initiation Ceremony for Xena was followed by much drinking and an ever increasing ruckus. Xena stayed to celebrate with her new sisters, but made sure to not drink too much. She had plans for later that night. She was constantly surrounded by one group of women or another, congratulating her, welcoming her, or trying to get her drunk. Xena made sure every so often to find Gabrielle's gaze, and was always met with a smile, wink or subtle lips puckering.  
>Gabrielle made her way over to Xena on several occasions, and the women would share a loving embrace. Obviously the entire village knew they were betrothed, but they were new to the open affection, and chose to stay away from kissing in public just yet. As the night wore on, the Amazons got more and more drunk, and Xena finally was able to make her escape.<br>Xena slipped out of a group of Amazons as they were distracted by Alana trying to balance a sword on her forehead while simultaneously pounding her mug of ale. Xena was gone before she could see the trainwreck that surely turned into. She snuck away and as she walked inconspicuously through the crowds, caught Gabrielle's eye and motioned toward their tent. When she saw the bard nod and wink, Xena got out of there before she was noticed.

Gabrielle walked into the dark tent and found Xena no where to be seen. She walked toward the bed, listening for any signs that she wasn't alone. "Xena?"  
>Before she could react, she felt her wrist seized, spinning her around and was jerked into an embrace. Xena crashed her mouth into Gabrielle's, immediately thrusting her tongue against the blonde's. Gabrielle's breath was forced out by the crushing blow and her eyes flew open wide in surprise. As their bodies crushed together, Gabrielle realized that Xena was naked. Xena's hands were all over Gabrielle's body, fingers digging into sensitive flesh. Gabrielle felt the clasp to her top fling open and hard hands pull the top roughly from her body. Xena's hands pulled Gabrielle's butt into her own groin, pushing her fingers under the skirt and pushing down.<br>Gabrielle moaned into Xena's mouth at the sheer passion Xena was exuding and her head flew back. This was how she first imagined making love with Xena would be. She enjoyed the sweet, slow, attentive way they had come together thus far, but this rough Warrior Princess thing was really getting her going.  
>Before Gabrielle knew what was happening, Xena picked her up under her buttocks and tossed her on the bed. Xena roughly pulled Gabrielle's skirt all the way off, followed by her boots before launching herself fully on top of the bard.<br>Gabrielle moaned at the feeling of Xena on top of her. She looked into blue eyes now dark with desire as Xena pinned her arms above her head. Gabrielle felt the slickness of Xena's arousal on her thigh and gasped as Xena ground into her. She heard a guttural moan come out of Xena's throat, and watched a feral smile reach the Warrior Princess' lips.  
>Xena claimed the bard's lips again, sucking her bottom lip in and nipping. Xena ground into the bard again and smiled at the bards voice in her ear. She let go of Gabrielle's wrists and worked her hands down strong arms, and slowly grasping soft mounds of flesh. She raised up slightly on her knees so she could revel in the feeling of Gabrielle's hardened nipples on her palms. Gabrielle's hands came down to gently grasp Xena's forearms as she felt herself buck slightly at the feeling of Xena's hands on her. Xena bent down to take a nipple in her mouth, sucking hard and biting down. The pain caused Gabrielle to cry out, and Xena snapped up to meet her eyes.<br>Xena was afraid she had been too rough, but when she saw the dark green eyes boring holes in her own, she returned to her previous ministrations. Gabrielle laced her fingers into the hair on the back of Xena's head and arched into her mouth. Gabrielle moaned at Xena's touch and ran the fingertips of her other hand across Xena's back, feeling the goosebumps rise. Xena moved her mouth to the other nipple as her hands snaked down either side of Gabrielle's body. Her hands stopped on Gabrielle's hips and she raised her head up to meet those eyes. Xena smiled evilly as she let her body slide down the bed. Gabrielle's breath caught as she thought she knew where this was going...and grew wet at the thought. Xena's nails raked across Gabrielle's tight stomach, causing the blonde to jerk and gasp. Xena smiled against Gabrielle's navel, enjoying the reaction she got.  
>" Xena!" Gabrielle breathed.<br>Xena raised an evil eyebrow but never looked up and continued her descent. She wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's knees and pulled them up. She met no resistance as she planted Gabrielle's feet in the blanket. Gabrielle's hips rolled involuntarily as she felt Xena's breath against her slick folds. Xena met Gabrielle's movement with a quick lick, eliciting a sharp gasp. Xena dug her fingernails slightly into Gabrielle's thighs as she went in for a passionate kiss in the blonde's wetness. Never had Gabrielle felt someone laving their tongue through her wet core, and it almost made her mind explode. Gabrielle cried out at the intense feeling, digging her own nails into Xena's scalp. Xena felt her moan reverberate off Gabrielle's center, causing the blonde to gasp again. Xena eagerly lapped and sucked, twisting her tongue around Gabrielle's folds and nub. Before long she felt Gabrielle squeeze her thighs around Xena's head, causing the brunette to get wet herself. Gabrielle's breathing quickened as did her gasps and moans. Xena reached up and slid two fingers into Gabrielle, immediately sending her into a blinding orgasm. With the sounds of Amazon drums and drunken jubilee in the background, Gabrielle came into Xena's waiting mouth. Gabrielle slowly regained her breath as Xena climbed up her body, kissing her way to the blonde's soft lips. Xena smiled and snuggled up under Gabrielle's chin, who was still lost in her pleasure.  
>"By the Gods!" Gabrielle gasped as she put her hand on her forehead. "That was...Xena!"<br>Xena smiled and flicked her eyebrows. "I've been waiting forever to do that!"  
>Still breathing heavy, Gabrielle looked over at a very smug brand new Amazon. She shook her head and thrust it back into the bed. "Why in Tartarus," Gabrielle picked her head back up and gripped the nape of Xena's neck, "did we wait so long to do this?!"<br>This caused Xena to laugh and squeeze her love around her midsection. Gabrielle tried to regain her composure and gently giggled. Gabrielle pushed Xena off her shoulder onto her back. She ran her fingers down the side of Xena's smiling face and smiled. "Gods, I am so in love with you," she gasped. When Xena's eyes sparkled back at her, Gabrielle nearly melted into a puddle. Gabrielle slid her hand down to Xena's lips, who sucked her index finger in and closed her eyes. Gabrielle's mouth gaped open slightly, immediately turned on again. She steadied herself over the top of Xena's body, and slowly started sliding down. It was finally her turn to give the Warrior Princess a proper tongue lashing.


	20. Chapter 20

***This chapter is heavy on Alana and Varia. Probably not your favorite storyline but I couldn't leave them hanging. I at least had to point them in the right direction. Back to X/G shortly.***

Gabrielle had her head tucked into Xena's shoulder, body tucked up tight against the warrior. An arm was draped across her, fingertips grazing across ribs and abdomen. Xena had an arm around her, smiling goofily.  
>"One ceremony down, two to go," Gabrielle said.<br>Xena rolled her eyes and growled. "That's one thing I'll never get used to. So many damned ceremonies!"  
>Gabrielle lifted herself up into one elbow and looked down. "Well, Xena the passing of the Queen's mask to me is a short one, as long as no one challenges me...which Clauda has already said won't happen. And if you don't want to be bonded with me now, we can wait. It's not like it would change anything between us anyway."<br>Xena looked up at Gabrielle curiously. She smiled at how well Gabrielle knew her, and how much she tried to give Xena what she wanted. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I am so lucky to have you in my life," Xena mused. Gabrielle smiled and leaned down to give Xena a soft kiss. "That's why I don't plan on waiting another minute. You and I are bonded in every other way, ways that reach far beyond the rules of this Earth. But when we go to the Amazon after life, or Heaven, or wherever it is that we end up, I don't want to fight against whatever God is up there because we never made our love official in this life. So if spending eternity with you means I have to suffer through another indulgent Amazon Ceremony, then so be it."  
>Gabrielle nodded and ran her hand down Xena's cheek.<br>"Besides," Xena said as she gripped Gabrielle's wrist. She pulled it toward her and laid a gentle kiss to the bard's flesh. "I DO like the idea of getting up there in front of all those horny Amazons and laying claim to the gorgeous new Queen," she couldn't help but giggle. Xena, Warrior Princess, giggling.  
>Gabrielle blushed at how cute Xena was and melted back down on top of her. "As if anyone would dare challenge the Warrior Princess. Speaking of which..."<br>Xena angled her head down toward the top of Gabrielle's head. "What, have I got another challenger already?"  
>Gabrielle smiled and squeezed Xena, head still on the warrior's shoulder. "Never. But I was thinking about you, and your role here in the tribe. Clauda has been holding my place as Queen ever since Helicon and she has done a great job. I'm certain the tribe will want her to take over as Regent."<br>Xena caressed up and down the future queen's arm as she spoke. "Makes sense."  
>"But," Gabrielle pushed herself up again to look Xena in the eyes. "There is no one in this village who is more capable at training soldiers, organizing armies, and military tactics than you. I want you to take over as Weapons Master and be my general."<br>Xena thought about this for a moment. "I would love to be Weapons Master if that's what you decide you want. But, Gabrielle, the only one the Amazons will follow into battle is the Queen."  
>Gabrielle nodded. "I know that. That's a hard lesson I learned at Helicon. But what I'm saying is that I will always want and welcome your expertise and advice when it comes to those things. I may be Queen, but you and I will always work as a team."<br>Xena smiled and shook her head. She sighed and breathed out, "How did I get so lucky?"  
>Gabrielle bit her bottom lip and sunk down toward Xena's waiting lips. "Well, I'd say it was fate, but you killed them." Both women burst out laughing before caressing their way into another round of love making.<p>

After witnessing Xena's Initiation Ceremony, (a rare honor bestowed on a non-amazon given to her at Gabrielle's insistence), Alana was determined to earn the same rights. Even though she hadn't had the happy reunion with Arellia as she had hoped, she still found that the Amazon village was the closest thing she had ever had to a home and she didn't want to lose it. With Xena and Gabrielle...otherwise engaged, she had meekly asked Varia if she would help her train. Although she had been taught by Livia in the art of swordplay, spears and bows, there were many Amazon weapons foreign to Alana. Varia had smiled and agreed, and so they met on the sparring field.  
>Varia had become a bit of a friend to Alana ever since she learned of her relationship with Arellia. Although nothing had actually transpired between the Roman and the Amazon slave, there were definitely feelings there. Enough to make Alana risk her own life in order to save Arellia's. Varia respected this, and took Alana under her wing. But their friendship had taken a slight turn after Xena's Initiation Ceremony. The two had passed out together and woken up the next morning tangled into each other. Neither was entirely sure what had or hadn't transpired between them, as a few too many mugs of mead had clouded their memories. But the unexpected intimacy had awakened an attraction, and now things were a bit awkward and tense.<br>Varia tossed Alana a fighting staff and grabbed one of her own. Alana smiled and stared at the staff.  
>Varia furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it?"<br>Alana looked at Varia and blushed. "Nothing, it's just, this is how the Battling Bard of Potodea got her start."  
>Varia rolled her eyes. "A little hero worship, huh? You do know I kicked that Battling bard's ass, once upon a time, don't you?"<br>Alana walked over and raised her eyebrows. "You don't say? With staffs?"  
>Varia flicked a smile. "Well, no. Fists. Long story."<br>Alana shook her head, trying to knock Varia off her high horse. "Fists? Not exactly Gabrielle's thing. Something tells me she could best you with a staff. And I don't think you'd stand a chance against her with sais. I've seen her yield those things. Dangerous," she smiled mischievously.  
>Varia didn't let her ego get bruised too badly, because she knew not only was the girl teasing her, she was also right. "You don't say? Don't tell me you have a crush on the little blonde. Something tells me she's taken," Varia gripped her staff and got in battle position.<br>Alana mimicked the tall brunette's stance and smiled coyly. "Nah, not my type. She's too sweet and pulled together. I like my women a little rough around the edges," she said. When Varia took a slow, gentle swipe with the staff, Alana met it easily. "And taller."  
>Varia stifled a smile and swung her staff low towards Alana's knees. Again the Roman met it easily. They started in a steady rhythm of blows.<br>"Ah, so the Warrior Princess is more your mug of tea?"  
>Alana went along with it, knowing exactly the game they were playing. She raised her eyebrows slightly. "There's no denying that she is gorgeous, but, yeah, it would be a fruitless endeavor trying to win that one over. Besides, we didn't exactly get off to a great start. Not to mention that baby girl just takes herself too seriously!" Alana laughed.<br>Varia stopped sparring and leaned on her staff as she smiled. Alana felt her heart stir at the sparkling smile.  
>"So let me get this right," Varia mused. "A gorgeous, tall warrior type who doesn't take herself too seriously, chews with her mouth open and has poor social skills. Sound about right?"<br>Alana nodded her head at the assessment and thrust her bottom lip out. "That about sums it up, yeah!"  
>Alana looked at Varia and noticed her eyes sparkling. "Know anyone who fits that description?"<br>Varia smirked an looked away for a moment. She looked back at Alana with a crooked smile. "Yeah, I might know someone like that."  
>Alana felt her face flush. "Think she might be interested?"<br>Varia flashed a beaming smile again without trying. She nodded. "Yeah, I think she might."  
>The two women blushed and gazed at each other until finally Varia picked her staff back up and they continued their lesson.<p>

Within the next few moons, the village had made all the preparations for Gabrielle to be remasked as Queen. Gabrielle was right, the ceremony was short and without incident, but still another reason for an all night drinking fest. Gabrielle and Xena joined in this time, finding they occasionally enjoyed joining the women in letting loose. This night ended a bit differently, however, with an entire tribe stopping to snicker at Varia and Alana making out by the fire. In typical Amazon fashion, the two were teased relentlessly until finally they retired to Varia's tent.

Xena and Gabrielle ended up holding back on their bonding ceremony because Gabrielle simply had too much to keep her busy with as the new Queen. Xena was kept busy too, hoping to get the new recruits up to speed on Amazon weapons and fighting styles. As spring rolled around, finally the two had settled on a day to be joined, and all the village was a buzz. The night before the ceremony Gabrielle reluctantly kicked Xena out of the Queen's Hut, as is tradition.  
>"I don't see why I have to leave, considering we aren't exactly a mystery to each other anymore," Xena complained.<br>Gabrielle pulled her down by the back of the neck and kissed her deeply. When she pulled back they rested their foreheads together. "Because, Xena, you're an Amazon now, remember? It means you have to abide by their rules," she smiled.  
>Xena grumbled and pulled at Gabrielle's waist. "But you're the Queen, surely you can make an exception."<br>Gabrielle pinched Xena's butt as she pushed her away playfully. "That's right, I'm the Queen. All the more reason for me to abide by the rules AND for you to listen to me."  
>Xena threw up her arms in resignation. "Oh, alright. I'll sleep in Bargas' tent tonight. But if she snores and keeps me up, don't blame me for being cranky tomorrow."<br>"You better not be cranky tomorrow, Warrior Princess. It's our wedding day," Gabrielle warned.  
>Xena winked and kissed Gabrielle one last time before dragging her feet off toward Bargas' tent. Gabrielle just smiled after her and sighed in contentment. Even though it technically wouldn't change their lives at all, tomorrow was a day both of them were secretly really looking forward to. They could finally show the world they belonged to each other.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

***This was a terribly difficult chapter to write, as I have no knowledge of Amazon ceremonies nor do I have much imagination on the matter. Thus I struggled through, that's why it took too long. I was going to mark this as complete unless you think I should add a wedding night? I'm not very good at writing M scenes, but I could add a chapter if you think the story needs it for closure.***

Although Gabrielle generally didn't care for being fussed over as the Amazons loved to do with their Queen, she was finding it easy to make an exception on the morning of her bonding ceremony. She relished in the bath, scented with lavender and what smelled like vanilla. She was hoping the scent would linger on her skin long enough for Xena to smell it. As she laid back in the warm water, she wondered how Xena was spending her morning.

Xena scowled as she tried to patiently endure the multiple attendants trying to make sure Xena practiced proper personal hygiene before being presented to their queen. And they had no qualms about performing such personal hygiene for her if they found her own work to be unsatisfactory. She had drawn the line when one particularly attentive Amazon had tried to properly adjust Xena's undergarments in a less than modest way. She quickly grabbed the girl's wrists and pulled her up, twisting her arm and eliciting a squeak from the young girl. "You know what," she gritted her teeth, trying to remain calm. "I've been putting underwear on for years, I think I can handle it. Thank you." The warrior's glare caused the girl to turn red, and she rubbed her wrist as she slowly backed away. Xena shook the probing hands of other attendants off her body and scoffed. "Alright! Enough! I can take care of the rest on my own, thank you! Everybody Out! OUT!" Xena barked at the poor attendants just as Alana ducked her head in. Xena gave her a dirty look as she turned to the mirror. "What do you want?"  
>Alana blushed and flicked a smile. "Well I was going to ask if you needed anything, but clearly you have it under control," Alana didn't hide the appraising look as she looked at Xena's revealing Amazon regalia.<br>Xena raised an eyebrow as her only reply. She noticed Alana floundering in the mirror and took pity on the girl. She let her hands drop to her sides and turned around. "Listen, Alana, I know I've been kinda hard on you."  
>Alana blushed and nodded. "Well, it was my own fault. I did throw myself at the love of your life," she wrung her hands slightly.<br>Xena huffed and half smiled. "Yeah, well don't think I don't know why you did it," Xena smiled as Alana looked up with a surprised look. She took a few steps toward the girl. "Gabrielle and I have been through so much together. Death, birth, pain, torment, watching our children die, realizing we are soulmates." Xena's face became serious. "But through all that we denied to each other and ourselves the depth of our love for one another. If you hadn't come along, who knows if we ever would have."  
>Alana felt a grin pulling at her lips as Xena's blue eyes bore holes in her own. When Xena put a hand on her shoulder, Alana reached up and gently gripped her wrist.<br>"So, thank you Alana. I owe this all to you. It seems I've finally found where my heart belongs, thanks to you."  
>Alana breathed out a chuckle as she patted Xena's hand. "Well, I'm glad I could be of service. But you've pretty much done the same for me. If I hadn't run into you and Gabrielle I probably never would have been welcomed into this tribe."<br>Xena smiled and turned back to the mirror. "Oh I don't know. It seems they've taken quite a liking to you." Xena eyes her in the mirror. "Some more than others."  
>Alana blushed and cleared her throat. "Yeah, well. But I mean being friends with you and Gabrielle was pretty much my ticket in. So thank YOU."<br>Xena's smile was cut short when the canvas pulled back and Bargas entered. She grinned as she looked at Xena and shook her head. Bargas thought to herself how Gabrielle was going to swoon when she saw the warrior princess now. Her usual big brown warrior boots were replaced by brand new Amazon style boots. The leather was a soft suede, contrasted to the shiny leather Xena usually wore. The knee high, form fitting boots were emblazoned with a khaki colored embroidery of the same design that adorned Xena's breastplate. Her mid thigh skirt, also suede, was slit up the sides, also sporting Xena's signature design around the edges. Her halter style top was, to Xena's relief, much more supportive and less revealing of her ample breasts than other Amazons. It was no lower cut than her own signature corset, and she felt comfortable that she wouldn't accidentally spill out of it. The top was lined similarly to the skirt with smaller, less prominent swirls as her breastplate had. Around her right biceps she wore a thick arm guard made of the same suede. Beautiful silver feathers were sewn in a line around the piece, barely covering the bottom edge of the jagged scar that marked her as an amazon. Her left arm remained bare, for that adornment she would receive at the ceremony. Her usual braces were replaced by thick simple bracelets baring the same feathers as her arm guard. She was the epitome of power and beauty; A true Amazon.  
>Bargas nodded to Xena. "It's time."<br>Xena took a deep breath and felt herself blush. Being the center of attention was not her forte, but she knew it was now or never.

Gabrielle stood on the platform as the drummers circled around on the ground. She let the beat penetrate her bones and closed her eyes as she thought about her life with Xena. Memories flashed in her mind, her growing from a young girl to a powerful warrior: All at Xena's side. Memories of the warrior princess: her journey to redemption, from ridiculed to worshipped: All with Gabrielle at her side. Just as Gabrielle sensed her beloved's presence, the beat on the drum slowed. Gabrielle smiled and opened her eyes as she turned. The Amazon mask she wore could not obstruct her vision of Xena's beauty. At once Gabrielle felt lightheaded as her breath was swept away at the radiance flowing from her true love and soul mate.

Xena's worry of being center of attention was forgotten the second she spotted Gabrielle. In fact they all faded into the background, and only the echoing of a distant drum beat faintly in her ears. Gabrielle stood alone on that platform and was so beautiful it appeared that she glowed. Although the mask obscured Xena's view of Gabrielle's face, her Amazon regalia was absolutely stunning. Gabrielle's outfit was nearly identical to Xena's except the leather was a much richer brown color. Instead of the swirls of Xena's signature design, Gabrielle had a design of her own, but if Xena looked closer she would see that it was almost a mirror image of her own.  
>The drumming picked up, and though Xena thoughts she would hate the next part, all embarrassment and loathing went out the window as she only had eyes for Gabrielle. She was required to complete the ceremonial dance as she approached the platform, a dance that although she had learned, she had previously been dreading. Amazon dance had never been her favorite, in fact she had always found it rather silly; gyrating and flailing like an injured bird. But as she let the rhythm take hold of her body, there was only her and Gabrielle. This dance was no longer about completing some mundane task. It was a gift to Gabrielle. Xena let her body take over the moves, putting her entire soul in this performance. With every movement she was declaring her life given over to Gabrielle, and as she came to the foot of the platform the drumming was so loud and fast she thought her ears would explode. She rolled her upper body over and over until finally she threw herself to the ground as the drumming came to an abrupt stop.<p>

It was only then that Xena realized she wasn't alone with Gabrielle, as two amazons lifted her gently to her feet by the biceps and led her up the ramp onto the platform. There Xena stood in front of her love, and although hidden, both eyes conveyed the gleaming smiles behind the masks.

Reena led the two women through the bonding ritual, which involved much wordy recitations and obscure dialogue. But Xena didn't seem to mind, especially when Gabrielle slipped her shoulder guard around her bare arm. It was a traditional piece that amazons wore to protect their non-sword arm, running down the shoulder all the way to the wrist. As was custom, new elegantly adorned arm pieces were exchanged during bonding ceremony. Gabrielle and Xena's new arm guards were identical to each other, joining them as family. Xena's breath hitched as she felt Gabrielle's feather light fingertips graze up her arm as she fitted the piece in place. Xena had never been as proud in her life as when she slipped Gabrielle's guard on and snapped it into place.

Gabrielle held up her hand to Reena, as it was the moment in the ceremony where each woman would shed blood to be joined with the other. As Gabrielle looked down at her hand, she noticed the line of an old scar down the length of her palm. Suddenly Gabrielle realized that, all be it much less ceremoniously, her and Xena had undergone this ritual several years previous. She thought back to when Xena had taught her the ways of a shamaness, where Gabrielle had travelled to the spirit world to try and save Xena's unborn baby from Alti. As Reena reopened the wound across her palm, Gabrielle looked up at Xena, realizing that they had been fated for this from the beginning. And when Reena joined their bloody palms, wrapping them together with a ribbon of leather, Gabrielle finally found her home.

As the ceremony came to a close, the dancing, chanting, and drumming had faded away. Neither woman was aware of anything in the world besides each other. They simply stood, joined at the arms, but souls and hearts intertwined for eternity.

The two women finally looked out over the field of Amazons, hooting and cheering for their Queen and her champion. Both smiled, knowing they had finally found their home; In the village and in each other's hearts.


End file.
